This Is Love
by Blackjak345
Summary: Hinata never knew how strange her life could get, from being a semi-normal girl to having to get married to a man that she did not know and who was defiantly not someone she would've expected to marry. Kankuro has never been one to be tied down but now he has no other choice. Can these two come together as one? Love does have a way of making two strangers do that. KankuroxHinata
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so once again I come to find another super interesting couple that does not get enough attention so I took it upon myself to create a story for them. This is my first attempt at creating a long M rated story, so bear with me lol. It usually takes me about 3 to four chapters to really get into the groove of a story so yea…this story has also been in my documents for like ever and I finally decided to put it up so….here you guys go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Y-You're what?!" They all shouted at the young raven haired beauty.

"You can't be serious?!" her blond hair friend stood up and shouted, her long hair flying in front of the scent sensitive Inuzuka.

"Gah! Ino your damn shampoo smells horrible!" Ino turned to the Inuzuka and narrowed her eyes.

"At least I have the common courtesy to wash my hair you mutt!"

"MUTT?!" Kiba stood up from his crouching position "I'll show you mutt you-!"

"Will both of you shut the hell up!" Sakura shouted. "This isn't about your freaking hair or what she called you! It's about Hinata so shut up or so help me….!" Ino and Kiba knew not to upset Sakura while she was already pissed off so they simply stuck their tongues at each other and sat back down. Hinata played with the bottom of her school uniformed skirt and looked elsewhere but her group of friends. Sakura walked over to Hinata and sighed. "Hinata, now tell us exactly what are you talking about."

"W-Well, I have recently found out that um…..I am…engaged to be married." She said and took a small peak to see their reaction. Kiba, Ino, Tenten and Naruto looked angry while Rock Lee, Sakura, Shino and Choji looked confused. Shikamaru and Sasuke on the other hand looked more tired than anything but on the inside they were just as confused as everyone else.

"But wait how the hell did this happen?" Naruto asked with his usual loudness. Hinata blushed and bit her lip.

"Well….A few months before I was born my father made a deal with another family that as soon as I was up in the proper age of marriage that I would marry his eldest son." Hinata said softly. She didn't want to tell them like this, she wanted it to be a more private place than the park but luck however was not on her side. As soon as she found out that she was to be married to a man that she has yet to meet, she was shocked to say the least. What surprised her however was how her father looked when he told her, his face was full of such regret and guilt that she never knew he felt. Hinata was suspicious of why her father would make such a decision and feel that much regret over it. According to past history he has never made a decision and felt anything after it, he thought his plans through to the end. But this time he was….so unlike himself.

"This isn't the Middle Ages; damn don't you have a choice or something?" Tenten said with anger in her voice.

Hinata shook her head. "It was already signed with a non-binding contract….I am to meet him t-tonight." Hinata couldn't help the pain that was leaking out of her voice.

"This is soo un fair!" Ino shouted. "Why would your Dad make such a big decision like that?!"

"I-It's really not as bad as it seems….I'm not completely upset…."

"Well you should be!" Kiba shouted. "Hell if my mom ever pulled a stunt that that on me I'd go fucking crazy!" Hinata looked away. _'I wish I could….' _ Hinata jumped when she heard her phone ring and quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"_Lady Hinata, where are you?" _ Hinata sighed, knowing it was only her guardian Ko.

"I-I'm with my friends."

"_Well say goodbye to them because you have to get here so that you can get ready to meet your fiancé." _ Hinata sighed. _"Is Neji with you?"_

"No he h-had to stay after school for the student council. He should be on his way home now."

Ko sighed. _"Okay so I'll tell him to go get you because I don't like the idea of you walking home alone." _

"Ko if I'm old enough to get married then I think I might be old enough to walk home by myself." She giggled at her overprotective guardian.

"_Lady Hinata….." _

Tenten sighed. "Tell him I'll drop you off, I have to go get something from Neji anyway." Hinata smiled at her friend.

"Tenten will drop me off."

There was a long pause before he spoke again. _"That's not the loud blond one is it?" _Hinata giggled. _"Or is that the loud angry pink haired one?" _

Hinata smiled. "No the loud blond one is Ino and the loud pink haired one is Sakura." Hinata said forgetting that Ino and Sakura were right next to her.

"LOUD?!" Ino shouted.

"ANGRY!" Sakura shouted with her hands balled into fist. Hinata gasped realizing what she said. "I'll show him angry!"

"U-Um Ko I have to go I'll see you there okay?"

"_Okay Lady Hinata but hurry please." _He said then hung up. Hinata quickly got up and grabbed Tenten.

"W-Well we better get going!" Tenten nodded and ran before Ino and Sakura could follow them.

**KANKHINA**

"So….are you excited about meeting him?" Tenten asked while driving Hinata back to her house.

"I think that's the feeling in my stomach." Hinata said softly.

"Hinata, maybe if you just tell your father-."

"Tenten, I wish it was that easy but even if I tell my father that I do not wish to marry this man….It's a non-binding contract with literally no loopholes, I'm bound to this….." Hinata said softly. Tenten was so angry at her father. How could a man practically sell his daughter to someone that neither he nor she has ever met. She wanted to just walk up to the man and punch him in his face but she was in no mood dealing with the consequences. "Tenten….I have a question to ask….."

"What is it Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and looked away. "U-Um….since I'm getting married….I-I think that I might need an um…..Maid of Honor and um….I-I was wondering if….." Tenten quickly stopped her car and stared at Hinata with widened eyes.

"H-Hinata are you…"

"Tenten….will you be my Maid of Honor?" Hinata gasped as Tenten embraced her with a bone crushing hug.

"Yes of course Hinata!" Tenten grinned. Hinata giggled at her friends antics. Tenten flew back to her seat and started the car. "Oh god I have to think about what my hair is going to be, oh we have to pick the dresses!" Hinata never saw Tenten acting so….girly. She just that it must come with the Maid of Honor title. "…..we have to think about a bachelorette party" Hinata blushed and cleared her throat.

"Tenten!" Hinata blushed.

"Oh I was only kidding…..kind of….." Tenten muttered the last part, not wanting to ruin any surprise.

**KANKHINA**

"Kankuro hold still well ya!" Kankuro groaned as his sister continued to mess with his tie. He glared at his brother smirk of amusement. He still could not believe that he was doing this. Why the hell did his father even agree marrying off him to some girl that he never even fucking met? He'd rather be anywhere else then in this limo on his way to meet the girl. "There we go!"

"I still don't see why we have to do this?"

"Dad would have wanted us too, even though he is no longer alive." Gaara said silently.

"So what, that bastard didn't even fucking wanted us in the first place why the hell should we honor something his ass made in the past." Temari narrowed her eyes and punched him in his shoulder.

"Just because he himself never truly honored his word doesn't mean that we can't."

Kankuro rubbed his arm and muttered. "I still don't understand why I have to do it. I mean she's like Gaara's age or something why doesn't she marry him?"

"Because it said eldest son not youngest and from what I remember….I'm younger than you." Gaara pointed out with a smirk on his face.

"By like a year!" Kankuro shouted.

"Still younger." Kankuro growled and pouted.

"I hate you guys….." Temari rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. It wasn't like they wanted him to be married anyway. He obviously didn't want to do it and seeing him this ticked off really bothered them but they unfortunately could do nothing but watch him walk down the aisle.

"Listen, you're the eldest male so of course you have more responsibilities. You're the one that father gave the company to in his will so suck it up and take it like a man." Temari said with a stern voice to her brother. She was actually happy that she wasn't the one that inherit that company, too much work and not a lot of freedom. What she really wanted to do was to become a professional singer and thankfully her father gave her that choice by giving the company to Kankuro, though she really wished that Kankuro did not have to suffer in her place.

"Whatever….." Kankuro muttered, not wanting to continue the conversation. He really didn't understand why they had to do this. Their father was a twisted man, only caring for himself. He barely even saw him but when he did all his father would do is simply ignore his presence or argue with his mother about them. He could still remember those cruel words that he said to her….that he said to them….Why they would go out of their way to honor this man's word was beyond him. He looked up at the moon and sighed. _'This is going to be a long night.' _

**KANKHINA**

Hinata waved farewell to Tenten and walked inside of her large mansion. She barely had enough time to announce her arrival before she was immediately grabbed by the maids and pushed up the tall stairs. She looked to see her sister waving to her before being pulled away as well. Hinata was pushed into her room and forced to seat down in front of her mirror. Hinata saw the evil glints in her maids' eyes and gulped. _'Oh no….' _

Meanwhile Kankuro and his siblings have finally made it to the Hyuga estate and shocked was not the right word to express their emotion as they looked at the Hyuga mansion. It was a least four stories high with a football field sized yard. Straight in the middle of the parkway was a large fountain that poured clear water into itself with green grass surrounded it. The mansion itself was pure white with a large staircase that leads to two double doors.

"Wow, your Fiancé certainly is living comfortably." Gaara said in disbelief. Kankuro nodded than frowned.

"But I still don't wan-." Kankuro stopped as two figures walked out of the large doors. One was kind of short with long brown hair tied into a bun with small strings falling on her childish face. She wore a long sleeve white dress that ended right dead center of her knee and open toe heels. The other was a male with long brown hair. His cold white eyes sent chills down Kankuro's body. _'Fucking scary!' _ He wore a black suit and tie.

"Greetings honorable guest, please come in." The man bowed and motioned for them to follow him. Kankuro looked at his siblings than followed the two into their castle of a house. Kankuro soon realized that the inside of the house was ten times as big as the outside with its high ceilings and well-polished wooden floors. A large chandelier hung from above them and maids and butlers lined up from the side of the three siblings and bowed. In the center were two men. One was a tall man with short brown hair and a very serious look on his face. He like the other guy wore a black suit and tie. The other man was taller than the one describe before with long brown hair as well. His suit unlike the other two was white and silver and his presence just screamed command.

"I am honored to have the siblings of my longtime friend to finally enter my home. I am Hiashi Hyuga, the father of your Fiancé and the ones that have lead you inside our home was my nephew Neji Hyuga and my youngest daughter Hanabi Hyuga. The one standing next to me is my cousin Ko Hyuga." Kankuro bowed with respect, impressing his bowing siblings.

"It is an honor to meet you Lord Hyuga. These are my siblings, Gaara Sabaku and Temari Sabaku, and I am Kankuro Sabaku, the one to wed your daughter." Hiashi nodded and called for his daughter to come down and greet their guest.

Hinata took a deep breath and slowly walked from the hall and to the stairs to see her Fiancé. Hinata blushed as everyone stared at her as she walked down the stairs. Hinata looked at the three people at the bottom of the stairs and automatically knew that they were the guest. The tall blond one looked very beautiful with her dark blond hair down and curled at the bottom. She had on a beautiful long sleeved dark purple dress that ended at her knees and sparkling tall heels. The shortest male was pale with red hair and, from what Hinata could see even though his hair was slightly hiding it, was a blood red tattoo that said love. He had on a dark red suit with a black tie. Hinata wonder if that was eye liner he was wearing if he ever slept in his life but she was not one to judge. The tall male was from what Hinata assumed was the eldest male which meant he was her Fiancé. He had short brown hair and a very handsome face with tan skin. He wore a black suit with a bark purple tie. Hinata blushed as he stared at her and bowed as soon as she made it to the bottom.

Kankuro was hypnotized as this beautiful woman walked down the stairs. She was short, just about up to his shoulders, with long indigo hair which was a refreshing break from all the brown that was curled and put over her shoulder. She wore a beautiful sleeveless white dress with silver trimmings that ended right at the top of her calves. She had tall open toe white heels and a silver bracelet on her right arm. What Kankuro loved most was those lavender eyes that basically look into his soul. He also didn't ignore the fact that she had the body of a freaking model and her bust was practically mocking his sister's, causing a smirk to appear on his face.

Hello, I am Hinata Hyuga; it is a pleasure to meet you." Kankuro smirked and as she got up gently grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; I am Kankuro Sabaku….your fiancé." Hinata felt a weird vibe when he said that he was her fiancé but rubbed it off.

"Now, before dinner commences, why don't we take this to the living room." Kankuro nodded and gently grabbed Hinata's hand and followed her father to the living room.

Temari and Gaara looked at each other and knew that they both had the same thought running through their heads. _'What the hell was that?' _

**KANKHINA**

Hinata was baffled to say the least. This man Kankuro has only met her for about five minutes and he was already holding her hand. Hinata did not know what to do but the things that she was taught to do. She contributed to the conversation, she offered if any of her guests would like any refreshments. But she was still trying not to faint at how close Kankuro was to her or that his gaze would fall on her like an animal would look at a prey.

Kankuro on the other hand was enjoying this to the very end. At first he was not looking forward to this thing at all but now that he actually got to see the woman that he was supposed to marry, the thoughts of dread that he had before faded from his mind. He just couldn't stop looking at her with those eyes that screamed beauty.

"So, I think that if we work our product to this market that would benefit both your and my company greatly." Hiashi finished.

"Yes I agree completely." Kankuro said with a fake smile, when in truth he was not paying much attention.

"Well I am glad that we are on the same page, now let us begin dinner." They all nodded and followed the man walking into the large dining hall. Kankuro almost drooled at the large setting of food. There had to be at least every single food that existed on the table. Kankuro felt his sister's gaze on him and looked to see Hinata about to pull out her seat. Kankuro quickly walked over and pulled it out for her. Hinata blushed and thanked him, sending blood rushing to both his face and his groin. He quickly sat down next to her and smiled.

"So Lady Hinata, do you go to school?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes I attend Konoha high school as a junior." Kankuro smirked. "Do you go to school?"

"I used to but I found it really boring so I decided to become home schooled. Though I was thinking about going back….." Hinata did not notice the message in his sentence and smiled. "So….how old are you exactly?"

"O-Oh I'm 16." Kankuro couldn't help the shock in his face.

"Wow, you don't look like your 16 at all." Hinata blushed.

"T-Thank you." She tried to control her heart from beating too fast.

"Well just to let you know, I'm 18." Hinata smiled on the outside but on the inside she was freaking out. She was marrying an 18yr old man?!"

"Oh that's wonderful." She smiled.

"Yeah…" Kankuro moved closer to Hinata and gently placed his hand on her lap. "I guess it is…." Hinata blushed as everyone seemed to not notice the conversation of the two but focused on their own personal conversation. "So, are you excited for the wedding?"

U-Um yes I am." Hinata blushed. That was basically how dinner was for the past hour. They would all talk about business and how it was going to be handled while Kankuro would throw Hinata small glances and his hand would fall on her lap or his skin would rub up against hers ever so slightly. Kankuro was quite enjoying his future wife. _'Maybe marriage isn't going to be such a bad thing after all….' _ Soon the time came when they must leave and Kankuro was sort of bummed.

"Thank you for inviting us to your home, dinner was delicious." Temari bowed.

"Please the pleasure is all mine, do not hesitate to stop by any time." Hiashi smiled. Hinata bowed to her fiancé with a small blush on her fair skin cheeks.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Hinata." Kankuro smirked.

"I-It was a pleasure meeting you too." Hinata said softly.

Kankuro walked over to her. "You know we have to meet again before the wedding…" Kankuro said in a slightly husky tone.

"Y-Yes that would be lovely." Hinata squeaked. She and everyone around her, though they hid it well, were shocked as Kankuro placed a gentle kiss on Hinata's cheek.

"Till then…" he whispered. He turned to Hiashi and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Yes….no problem." Hiashi said slowly with slight anger in his tone, though no one seemed to notice. Kankuro smirked and walked with his siblings to the limo, waving goodbye to his future family in laws.

"Well he liked Hinata." Hanabi broke the silence. Neji nodded with narrow eyes.

"Yes he did." Neji said softly. "I don't like him."

Hanabi nearly busted out laughing at Neji's straight forward response. Hiashi on the other hand shook his head and sighed. "Well whether we like him or not, he is almost family and we should treat him as such." Ko nodded.

"Besides, who are we to judge, I seriously couldn't stand how fake we were acting." He chuckled. Hinata was too preoccupied with the fact that he kissed her to truly contribute to their conversation. He was so….straight forward. Hinata was seriously starting to fear her wedding day…..and wedding night.

**KANKHINA**

"Well Kankuro, you certainly scared the girl off." Temari chuckled. Gaara nodded with a smirk. Kankuro shrugged his shoulders. "She was pretty though."

"Pretty isn't the word to describe her…." Kankuro muttered. He looked down at his phone and smiled at her number that she so graciously gave him. Suddenly a thought came to him. "What's tomorrow?"

"Saturday I think, why?" Gaara looked at his brother with a confused face. Kankuro smirked and turned back to his phone.

"I think I just got a date."

* * *

**A/N: Aren't they cute?! Lol I love them so much! Well that's the first ever chapter of Love Underneath The Dirt. I am so happy about this story and I can't wait to continue it. The next one should be up tomorrow because I happened to have already did three chapters of this thing so all I have to do is proof read and post, thanks again and don't forget to leave some feedback lol :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well Like I promised here is the next chapter I want to thank dyshescool217 for boosting my spirits lol jk but for real thanks. Warning to the weak hearted…This chapter has some….very raw parts that I for one am against but for the sake of the story I will do what must be done sooo…..enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hinata sighed as she brushed her hair, slowly getting rid of the curls in her hair. All the events of today have seriously tired the girl out. All Hinata wanted to do was to simply dream but unfortunately fate had other plans for her as her phone began to ring. Hinata walked over to her bed and cleared her throat.

"U-Um hello?"

"_Hey it's me." _Hinata blushed as Kankuro's deep voice flew from her phone to her ear.

"O-Oh um hello." Hinata said while quickly becoming flustered. How did this man do this to her? He made her so nervous….Was it because she was supposed to marry him or was there another reason? Hinata did not know but all she did know was that he obviously was calling her for a reason. "So how was your ride back to your home?"

"_Pretty good I guess; your city is way bigger than Suna." _He chuckled which sent shivers down Hinata's spine. _"Hey but I was wondering….what are you doing tomorrow?" _he asked confidently. Hinata did not know what to do. She didn't know if he was asking her out or simply trying to start a conversation but she could not lie to him.

"Nothing really….why?"

She heard him clear his throat. _"Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend the day together, we could go out for breakfast and you can show me around, have lunch and all that good stuff." _She heard him chuckle and had to admit that his voice was very attractive.

"Sure, what time tomorrow?" Hinata smiled.

"_Really? I-I mean um how about nine?" _

Hinata nodded. "Okay nine then."

"_Sweet, so I guess I'll see you then." _ Hinata giggled.

"Okay, have a good night."

"_Sweet dreams Princess." _Hinata blushed at the nickname he gave her and quickly heard the dial tone. She sighed and quickly dialed Ino's number. She waited patiently until she heard a very chipper hello.

"_What's up Hinata?" _Hinata sighed in relief, knowing that Ino would defiantly be awake at this time.

"I need to ask you a favor." Hinata started. "I-I um have a date with my Fiancé tomorrow morning and I-I was wondering if you and the other girls could come over and um….you see it's my first time dating and um I don't know what to wear or….."

"_AAAAAHHH! I have been waiting for this day to come! I will call all of them and we are so going to get you prettied up before you can say 'Believe it!' Oh I'm already starting to have plans on what you should wear!" _Hinata giggled at her friend's hyper attitude. Ino has been the fashion queen since she could remember. _"Oh Hinata I have go, my Dad's telling me to get off the phone." _

"O-Okay so….tomorrow at eight okay?" Ino agreed and said goodbye, hearing her father walking to her room. Hinata giggled. She stretched and fell on her bed. She still couldn't believe that she was getting married. She felt a little better about it now that she knew who he was but she still felt like she was way too young to be getting married but sadly she had no say in it at all. Hinata slowly closed her eyes, knowing that she had a long day tomorrow.

**KANKHINA**

Hinata awoke to see all her friends staring down at her. "AAAAHHHH!" Hinata jumped in her bed and screamed.

"Geez Hinata can you get any louder!" Sakura complained. "Get out of bed and into the shower, we have some awesome plans for you." Hinata gulped at the evil look in their eyes and ran into the bathroom. She really wanted to ask them on how exactly did they get into her room without Neji spying at them but knew that they would probably keep it to themselves. Ino sighed and sat down on her bed.

"Can you believe she's getting married?" Sakura nodded and crossed her arms. "This guy better be cute." Ino pouted. "What if he's some old pervert that holds girls hostage and forces them into some sick prostitution slash drug ring?!" Ino jumped around with a panicked look on her face.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ino….you need to stop reading those stupid dark novels, they're starting to get to your head." Ino stuck her tongue out at her friend before a thought came to her mind. She jumped over to Hinata's bathroom door and knocked on it gently.

"Hey what's this guy's name again?"

"Um Kankuro Sabaku?" She said softly. Ino looked over to Tenten who nodded and jumped over to Hinata's laptop.

"Tenten what are you doing?" Sakura walked over to her.

"Being a good Maid of Honor." Ino turned at the word with her mouth opened in shock.

"Hinata chose you as her Maid of Honor?!" Ino shouted. "But I'm so much prettier!" Tenten rolled her eyes and type Kankuro Sabaku on the Google search engine and waited as pictures of a very attractive man with brown hair and tan skin appeared on the screen.

"Wow he is cute." Sakura said as pictures of him posing in different pictures flashed on the screen. Ino ran over and pushed Sakura and Tenten out of the way.

"Damn he's hot as hell!" Ino practically drooled. "She's so lucky!" Ino squealed. Tenten pushed Ino away and click on one of the many pictures and clear her throat.

"Says that he's been voted as the 5th most eligible young bachelor five times in a row…" Tenten hmmed until she saw a particular article caught her attention. "Also known to other as the heartbreaker in the corporate world?" Ino ran over again and re read what Tenten read slowly.

"Look on all these pictures of him with different woman!" Sakura nodded.

"It also says that he likes to play with them for about two months, gets what he wants and dumps them like yesterday's garbage." Tenten frowned.

"Sounds like an asshole to me." Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"The guy has no taste for women at all too. I mean look at what they're wearing. Can you say Skank?! Goodness this is why the celebrity world needs me." Ino complained. It was no secret that Ino wanted to one day in her words _'Change the world of Fashion' _when she was finally out of High School.

Tenten smirked. "I think I see you somewhere in here…."

"What real-…..very funny tomboy!" Ino huffed and sat back down. "All I know is that if that guy treats Hinata like those other girls then he's gonna have to watch behind him cause I'm gonna shove my foot so far up his a-."

"U-Um guys…..I'm out." They all turned and gasped as Hinata's body was formed perfectly in the towel that she wore.

"Geez Hinata your boobs are freaking huge!" Ino giggled. Hinata blushed and looked away.

"T-They're not that big….." Sakura rolled her eyes and moved Hinata over to her mirror.

"Enough about that stuff, now let's talk about your hair.

**KANKHINA**

Kankuro looked at himself in the mirror for the hundredth time before finally satisfied with his clothes. He had on a short sleeved black button down short and dark blue jeans and shoes. He put his black sunglasses on his face and headed for the door until his sister called for him.

"Temari, I'm sort of in a hurry, what do you want?" Kankuro walked into his sister's room.

Temari walked of her room with her robe on and smiled. "Can you get me some ice cream from the kitchen?" Kankuro frowned at his lazy sister.

"Why the hell don't you get it yourself?" Kankuro tapped his foot.

Temari looked like she was thinking for a second and smiled. "Because I know that you love me and that you would do it." Kankuro growled and walked inside the kitchen.

"Hey can you get me some too?" He heard his younger brother call from his room and growled.

"Why don't I get you guys some fucking cake while I'm at it?!"

"Chocolate would be nice." They both said in unison. Kankuro groaned in annoyance and ran back up the stairs to their individual rooms. Gaara looked at his bowl of ice cream and slice of cake and frowned.

"I wanted chocolate ice cream." Kankuro narrowed his eyes at the younger male.

"You didn't tell me that!" Kankuro slammed his door and ran over to Temari's room. He gave the girl her ice cream and cake and headed to the door.

"I didn't get a fork." Kankuro stopped and slowly turned to her.

"All the forks are dirty use the spoon."

"But the ice creams gonna be all over the spoon and no one uses a spoon for cake."

Kankuro growled. "It's all gonna go down the same hole so who cares and make do with what you got!" He ran out her room and down the stairs before they could ask him for anything and just as he was about to exit the house when he heard them call his name again. "WHAT?!"

"Have fun on your date." Kankuro groaned and ran out the door.

**KANKHINA**

Hinata looked in the mirror and smiled at what she was wearing. A nice white short-sleeve top with a black skirt that ended at the top of her knees and knee high boots with a low heel; around her neck was a beautiful silver necklace and earrings. Her hair was the same except that her bangs were parted in the middle.

"I am so excited for you Hinata!" Ino squealed. Hinata giggled and smiled at her friends.

"Thank you so much. I wasn't sure I would have ever picked out something, I'm just so nervous." Sakura gave Hinata a soft smile and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Hinata; I'm sure he'll think you're hot." Hinata blushed.

"T-That's what I'm afraid of….." Hinata's statement brought a large amount of confusion on her friends' faces. "I-I didn't get to tell you guys but….um yesterday during dinner he was….very straight forward."

"Straight forward how…?" Tenten asked.

"H-He would um put his hand on my lap and um….he'd give me this very intimate smile, plus he kissed me on the cheek." Ino gasped.

"Oh my gosh! He's hot for you!" Ino squealed. "I knew our little Hinata had it in her!" Tenten let out a breath of frustration and walked over to Hinata.

"Just remember Hinata if this Kankuro guy touches you and you don't want him to, just one punch in the face will knock his head on straight." Hinata giggled until she heard Neji knocking on her door.

"Hinata…._he's _here." Neji said with a slight irritated tone. Hinata nodded and turned to her friends.

"Oh good luck!" Ino grinned and pushed Hinata out of her room. Hinata took a deep breath and stared down at the hall. _'You can do this' _She chanted in her head. She tried to rid herself of this weird feeling in her stomach but she still felt like she was about to throw up.

"Here I go….." She whispered to herself and walked down the hall to the large stair case.

**KANKHINA**

Kankuro whistle while he stood outside his car waiting for the young beauty to walk outside of her house. He really wanted to make this day as enjoyable for her as possible, after all he was to spend the rest of his life with her and he didn't want her to think that he was a jerk or anything. _'I hope that I wasn't too forward with my attraction to her, I have a tendency of doing that' _Kankuro chuckled to himself. He sighed and leaned on his car. He wondered what the married life was going to be like. Would he hate it or would he like it. Would he start developing feelings for his wife or will it be a loveless marriage, something that he really didn't want to be in. He was so into his thoughts that he had no idea that Hinata was walking up to him.

"E-Excuse…." Hinata tapped his shoulder. Kankuro shook his head and stared down at her through his dark sunglasses and smirked.

"You look very beautiful." Hinata blushed and looked down at her feet.

"T-Thank you." Hinata took a small peek at him then back at her feet. "You look very handsome…." Kankuro's smirk grew and he turned to open his car do for her.

"Thanks." He motioned for her to hop inside. Hinata blushed and slowly sat down and waited for him to get in as well. As soon as Kankuro got in she felt a finger slowly move across her cheek and turned to see Kankuro smirking at her. "You know, you have the most beautiful skin…." Hinata coughed softly and looked out the window. Kankuro chuckled and faced the front of him. "So, where do you wanna go?"

**KANKHINA**

Hinata giggled as Kankuro told her of his morning with his siblings. They stopped at a nice diner for breakfast, pretty glad that not many people were there. It was awkward at first but eventually conversation came easy as time went by.

"So I'm thinking why don't they just get up and do it themselves. Man I have the laziest brother and sister ever." Kankuro pouted.

Hinata covered her mouth due to the fact that his expression alone was hilarious and adorable. "T-Trust me I know how you feel. One morning my family asked me to cook them a very large breakfast and I didn't really get to have any of it."

Kankuro stopped pouting and smirked. "So, you cook?" Hinata blushed and nodded.

"I-I dabble in it…" Kankuro touched her hand and gave her a very intimate look that sent shivers down Hinata's spine.

"You know, I might want to try it someday." Hinata blushed and looked down. "So, one question... When we do get married….are you going to be living with me or…." Hinata blushed and looked down.

"W-Well I kind of thought that we would marry once I was out of school…"

"He didn't tell you?" Kankuro said with a confused face. Hinata stared at him with even more confusion and hmmed.

"T-Tell me what?" Hinata felt a strange feeling in her stomach.

"The wedding is in two months." Hinata felt like a whole avalanche of pressure fell down her body and tears start building in her eyes. Why would her father not tell her that she was going to be married in two months? Did he even know? Hinata let a small tear fall her face and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry…I-I um…." Hinata stuttered before the held back tears starting to poor out of her like two waterfalls. Kankuro mentally kicked himself and wanted so much for his sister to come and slap him across the face.

"H-Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He tried hard to apologize to the young girl but seemed to be failing. Hinata shook her head and tried to control her sobs.

"I-It's not you it's just….I didn't expect to be growing up so fast so soon." Hinata said softly while wiping her eyes. "It's just something to get used to." Kankuro couldn't help but frown at her. Seeing her cry was defiantly something that he didn't want to experience again. He thought for a second and smiled.

"Hey, wanna go have some fun?" Hinata gave him a suspicious gaze. "Come on." He grabbed her hand, put money on the table and ran out of the diner and into his car. Hinata had no idea what he was thinking but for some strange reason she decided to trust him.

**KANKHINA**

"W-What are you doing?" Hinata asked the very strange man. She watched as he was running around flying high in the air on a swing. Hinata was very surprised to see Kankuro stopping at a kid's playground and was even more surprised to see him running up to the swings.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having fun!" He grinned and continued swinging. "Come on Hinata, you said it yourself that you didn't want to grow up so soon." He stopped swinging and smiled up at her. "Well then let's not grow up for the day…." Hinata blushed and looked around.

"B-But what if people see us…." Hinata asked while stilling tasting Kankuro's offer.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and continue to grin at her. "Let them watch." He said simply. Hinata thought for a second and slowly walked over to sit down on the swing. "Awesome, now have fun!" Hinata nodded and slowly moved back and let go, letting the swing move through the air. She slowly kicked her legs back and forth to keep her swinging back and forth until she was high in the air. Hinata eventually found herself giggling and turning to see Kankuro chuckling with her as they both were swinging high in the air. Hinata has not been on a swing in such a long time, being the fact that her father deemed it childish and a waste of time. It felt good to just remove all the troubles of growing up for a second and just blissfully enjoying her youth. Eventually it went from the swings to the jungle Jim to the slide to the teeter totter. Kankuro looked at the smiling face of his future wife and smirked. He never thought that something that he thought of would ever bring such a bright smile on a girl's face and he started to feel a sort of proud feeling in his chest.

Eventually they found themselves sitting down on a bench with huge smiles on their faces. Hinata twiddled with her fingers and looked down. "Thank you Lord Kankuro…." Kankuro grinned and moved closer.

"You know since we're gonna be each other's old bag, we might as well stop the whole 'Lord and Lady' act." He said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Don't you agree Hinata…?" Hinata blushed and looked away.

"I-I um guess so…..Kankuro." Hinata felt the way his name felt on her tongue and smiled. Kankuro himself had to control the way her soft voice said his name. Like a child first learning how to say their first word. He was amused to find himself becoming physically attractive to her just from her voice. _'Damn this girl…..' _

"So…you hungry?"

**KANKHINA**

The rest of the day went by without a problem. They stopped at a pizzeria near the playground and then headed off to the zoo. Kankuro learned a lot from just spending a day with the girl. First he learned that she loved animals and they seemed to love her, being how they acted so kind to her and so….unkind to him. He also learned that she seemed to have a small distaste for slightly warm pizza, saying that it just taste so better when the cheese is practically falling off the slice. He also learned of her secret addiction to cinnamon rolls being that when they were in the zoo her eyes would not get off of the damn things. Truth be told he kind of liked her; she wasn't like the other girls he dated or hooked up with. She was modest, quiet and not that flirtatious even when other guys are practically throwing themselves at her, something that he seem to have a small problem with. He actually could have a serious conversation with her without her staring in the distance then when he asked her what does she think she's like '…what?'

Hinata has also learned a lot of things about Kankuro like that fact that he was not really into animals except maybe cats. He also seemed to have a fondness for puppets which she found out doing on of their many conversations. She also found out that he hated parmesan cheese comparing it to the smell of vomit and that he personally wanted to be a puppeteer than running the family company but felt that he really had no choice in the matter. Hinata felt so different with Kankuro than with any other boy. She felt comfortable and calm, like she's known him his whole life. He was so straightforward and confident, kind of like Naruto but to a lesser degree. He was kind and caring and even though he complained about his siblings Hinata knew that he truly cared for them. Hinata also couldn't ignore the fact that she was starting to see him as being very attractive, his muscles being seen very well through his black button shirt. Hinata blushed thinking of him in such a way. She has only known him for a day and she was already having small fantasy of him and her on their wedding night. Though Hinata did wonder if maybe he was a virgin or not. He didn't seem like that guy to save his innocence for marriage but she wasn't one to judge. She just hoped that he would give her some time before he tries anything in the sexual order, at least until she was used to him as her husband.

Hinata looked out the window to see her house close by but was confused to see him pulling over to a secluded area near her house. Hinata looked back at him and smiled.

"You don't have to worry about my Father Kankuro, I'm sure he doesn't mind us getting to know one another." Kankuro looked at Hinata's smiling face and slowly moved closer until she could feel his breath on her face.

"Hinata…..Did you ever have your first kiss?" Hinata blushed and tried to not look the older man in the face.

"U-Um…..not really….." Kankuro nodded.

"Would you rather your first kiss being at the altar where everyone could see it or….." He gently touched her cheek. "…in private right here?"

Hinata was a little taken back by his sudden question. Hinata guessed that it was better to have your first kiss with someone in private than around a whole bunch of people, makes the moment more intimate.

"I-I guess….in private." Kankuro smirked.

"Then…will you let me kiss you?" Hinata didn't know what to say. No matter how much she learned about him today he was still somewhat of a stranger and she didn't know if she wanted her first kiss to simply be something to get over with. But for some reason she nodded her head and gasped softly as his lips were gently placed on hers. Hinata has never felt such a strange yet pleasant feeling in her heart. His lips were so soft yet firm and his body was so warm and comforting. Kankuro smirked with pride being the girl's first kiss and seriously wanted to keep going but feared that he might be going too fast. Yet his body was too strong and his kiss became more hungry and passionate until he had the poor girl scared out of her mind. Hinata moaned to try and stop him but he was too strong for her to do anything. She gasped as she felt his hand move up her skirt and his mouth moving to her neck. "Hinata…." He muttered as his fingers danced on her inner thigh.

"K-Kankuro….stop…" Hinata muttered softly. Kankuro however ignored her cries and slowly moved his arm that was holding her up around and under her arm until his hand laid firmly on her right breast. Hinata did not how what to do. She seriously wanted him to stop but found her body having a mind of its own. She bit her lip as his hand that was on her thigh started to play with the top of her underwear until it slowly slipped in. The strange warmth of his hand made Hinata get a strange feeling in her stomach, something she did not want to feel again.

"Hinata…you're so wet." Hinata blushed at his statement and moaned as his finger was playing with her virgin folds.

"D-Don't say things like that…." Hinata let a small tear fall from her eye. Kankuro did not notice her protest for his mind was far too into the fact that he was pleasuring his future wife. He moved his hand from her breast and her area and switched so that his right hand was deep within her practically wet area and his left was near his fly. Hinata dared herself to stare as he pulled out his hardened member and wrapped his hand around it. Hinata blushed at its size and closed her eyes.

"You can look if you want…" he said in a soft yet husky tone. Hinata turned her head away and bit her lip. Kankuro shrugged and slowly inserted his finger into her, causing her to gasp in both shock and slight pain. She heard him moan as he started to pleasure both her and himself. "S-Shit…!" He kissed her neck and continued to invade her entrance with his finger. Hinata wanted to be at so many places besides the place she was now. This wasn't how she imagined this day to end and frankly she wanted it to end with him just taking her up to her door, kiss her on the cheek and walk back to his car. But instead he's practically raping her in his car. "You're so tight inside, you're defiantly a virgin." He whispered with strain in his voice. Hinata felt her legs open wider, giving him more control and moaning at the sick pleasure she was feeling. She shouldn't feel pleasure; she should've just screamed and ran out the car. But some force was keeping her there, some grip he had on her that she couldn't push off. Hinata leaned into him and grabbed his shoulders tightly. Kankuro smirked at Hinata's action and slowly put his member back into his jeans, not wanting to stain her clothes, but quickly pulled his hand into his jeans to continue pleasuring himself.

"K-Kankuro….U-Uh…." Hinata moaned as she felt his finger's thrust becoming harder and firmer. He couldn't even say anything back with this amazing feeling he was getting. He has done this with numerous women but he has never felt this good before. He knew it now that he was destined to be with this girl. He wanted more of her; he wanted to feel her whole body. He bit his lip as his stroking and his finger thrust became more frantic and hungry. Hinata pulled herself closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder, and cried out as she came onto his warm and welcoming hand. Kankuro grunted as he came as well into his jeans and he no longer had the ability to breath.

All that was left was silence. Not the beautiful silence you feel when you and someone you love have just finished making passionate love and all you could think about was the other person next to you and how much you love them. That you could never spent this moment with anyone other than them. It was a sickening silence that was done after complete guilt washed over your body. Kankuro felt that guilt and slowly moved his hands from Hinata's body and onto his steering wheel. He could now hear her pain; her silent tears that fell from her beautiful eyes. He quickly circled into her driveway and stopped in front of her house. Hinata looked down between her wet legs and wiped her eyes. She has never felt so dirty before in her life. She couldn't even look at the man that violated her, she just wanted to run. But for some reason she stayed in the car. Her body was still not her own and forced her to sit there with the man she called her fiancé. Kankuro turned to Hinata with pained eyes.

"I-I'm…..I didn't…." Hinata pushed the car door open, now feeling her body becoming her own, and ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Kankuro banged his head on his steering wheel and cursed loudly. What the hell came over him? They were having such a pleasant time and his stupid hormonal-self had to ruin it. He was disgusted with himself and he just wanted to….he didn't even knew what he wanted to do but all he knew was that Hinata probably wouldn't want to see him for the rest of her life and he did not blame her at all.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the second Chapter. I know that it had some dark stuff in it but I thought that it would give this story more of an edge and make it differ from the other stories that I've written. I hope that others are not offended or anything by it lol so the next I'm actually still working on. It's gonna be a little difficult though so fingers crossed. Hopefully it should be done sometime this or next week. Thanks for reading XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey hey hey, what's up? Well here you go the third chapter. I am so so so excited about this one. I hope that you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kankuro felt lower than dirt, maybe even lower. Nothing went through his mind but the tear stained face of his Fiancé. The way her eyes were filled with fear and pain, he felt like some monster, like some evil demon that just attacked a pure innocent angel. All he wanted to do was just go up in his room and never come out again, as punishment for what he did he deserved to be locked away forever, never to be released again. He slowly walked into his house with a dark cloud above his head. Temari walked out of the kitchen with a smile to greet her brother but frowned when she saw his disposition.

"Kankuro…what's wrong?" Temari asked. The man looked up at her than returned his gaze to the floor.

"Nothing….I'll be in my room…." He said softly than walked up the stairs to his room. Temari crossed her arms and looked behind her to see Gaara walked with a thoughtful look as well.

"Something went wrong on their date….that much I can figure out." Gaara nodded at his sister's statement. "And if it's something to get Kankuro of all people to act like…well you, than this isn't good." Gaara ignored her insult and sighed. Gaara was never good at talking with people. Unlike his sister and brother who were both social butterflies, Gaara was quiet and reserved. He rarely showed any emotion other than boredom and rarely got upset. It was hard for him to open up to his own sibling let alone strangers. But seeing his brother act like he just committed matter without uttering an explanation was enough for Gaara to try to get his brother to open up to him, no matter how difficult it may seem. Gaara looked up at the stairs and started to walk up, his sister behind him.

The two slowly opened the door to his Kankuro face down on his bed. "Go away…." He mumbled but made no motion to force them out.

"Not until you tell us why you're being so moody." Temari sat down at his desk. "Did something happen on today during your date with Hinata?" Kankuro moved till his back was facing them and groaned.

"Something like that…." The air thickened as Kankuro continued to avoid his siblings' questions.

Temari sighed. "Listen Kankuro….you're going to tell us anyway on what happened so you might as well not prolong it and just spit it out." Gaara nodded. The depressed man sighed, knowing full well that his sister was right. It would only be a matter of time before she and Gaara find out so it might as well be now than later.

"….Okay…." Kankuro slowly stood up and stared at his siblings with his legs crossed on his bed. "….Here's what happened….."

**KANKHINA**

Hinata crawled into her bed with tears falling down from her eyes. Why would he do that? Hinata wanted to know what made him take advantage of her like that. She felt like dirt, disgusting dirt underneath a child's shoes after they played in the mud. She wanted to do nothing more than to wish that this whole day would have never happened. She wished that she never met him, that they were never engaged. She wished that she would return to the simple life of a teenager that she enjoyed so much. She wished….that she did not enjoy his touch…That the warmth of his hands on her soft skin didn't send shocks to her spine or that his gaze kept her in a trance. She can still feel his arm around her….his hand pleasuring her in a way that she had never thought that she would have ever been pleasured in her life. Hinata shook her head and glared at her knees, hating herself for thinking of such thoughts about a man that sexually assaulted her. Just the thought made tears start to fall down her face once more. _'Why did you do it….?' _ Hinata asked in her mind. Hinata felt a strange feeling in her stomach and ran into her bathroom and found herself head face into her toilet, releasing all the contents of the food she had today. Hinata coughed and slowly stood up and washed her mouth. Hinata couldn't see him, not yet. She had to just stay away from him for a while. She was not stupid, she knew that they would have to be sexually intimate eventually but she did not expect it to be so soon, like the second day they met for example. Hinata wiped her face and sighed. This was going to be more difficult than she thought it was going to be. Hinata jumped when she heard her phone ringing and looked at the caller id to see Tenten's name across her screen. Hinata sighed and pressed answer and placed the phone to her ear.

"_Hey Hinata!" _ Tenten said with her cheerful tone. _"So how was it?" _ Hinata thought for a second and realize that she couldn't just tell Tenten that Kankuro….fingered her while pleasuring himself, knowing Tenten she would go up and kill the man and Hinata didn't want blood on her hands. _"Hinata?" _

"U-Um….it went well…." Hinata cursed her stuttering habit returning to haunt her.

"_Hinata why did you stutter..?"_ Tenten said suspiciously. Tenten has known Hinata long enough to know that she only truly stutters when she isn't telling the full truth or embarrassed. "What really happened on this date?" Hinata's heart started to pace with fear of her friends reaction if she told her what truly happened on that date….on what Kankuro has done to her. _"Hinata….?" _

"N-Nothing Tenten, everything went fine." Hinata said with fake cheer in her voice.

"_Hinata, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" _Tenten said softly. Hinata nodded to herself. It is true that Tenten has always been there for her. She's been there when Neji was so distant and hated her; she's been there when she told her father that they needed family counseling which work wonderfully, she's been there when Hinata was going through her crush on Naruto. Tenten was more than a Best friend to Hinata; she was an older sister, a mentor. She has become an outlet for Hinata when life has become too hard for her. Hinata knew that she could not hide anything from her, whether she liked it or not.

"Tenten….you have to promise that you will not tell anyone, promise?" Hinata spoke in a whisper.

"_Sure…I promise…" _Hinata took a deep breath and slowly began to tell Tenten on what had truly happened on her and Kankuro's date.

**KANKHINA**

She told her everything, from how wonderful it started to how horrible it ended. During the whole thing however….Tenten was so silent. She said nothing during Hinata's confession of how her date went, which only made Hinata more nervous than she thought she would be.

"A-And that's what happened….." Hinata whispered.

"_That bastard….."_ Tenten finally spoke. _"…..how could he…..why….I swear when I see that guy I'm gonna-!"_

"Tenten…" Hinata interrupted. "Please don't…."

"_What do you mean please don't?! This asshole sexually assaulted you and the only thing that you can say is 'please don't'?!"_ Tenten shouted over the phone. _"How can you even forgive him for-?" _

"I don't forgive him!" Hinata said with hot tears rolling down her eyes. "I-I never said that I forgave him for what he did…I don't think that can ever…but I…I don't want to see anyone getting hurt so please…don't hurt him and don't tell anyone about this okay?" Hinata could hear Tenten sigh and smiled silently.

"_Fine….I won't kill him….for now…but I can't promise anything when I see him at the wedding." _Hinata giggled at her friend. _"Speaking of which, when is it anyway?" _

"U-Um…..Two months…." Hinata said softly while cringing at her friends shouts of shock.

"_W-What?! Two months?! What the hell that's waaayyy to soon!" _Hinata sighed.

"I know but there is nothing that I can do, Father says that I have to meet with the Wedding Planner for locations on where I want to have the wedding and the wedding reception and other things like …..I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind coming….."

"_Of course Hinata!" _Tenten chuckled. _"What are friends slash Maid of Honors for after all." _

"Oh thank goodness I thought that I had to do this alone." Hinata giggled. "So you can here at about 12 because the Wedding Planner is coming at in the afternoon.

"_Awesome! Now I have to ask this question…..and I promise this will be the last time I'll bring this up I swear." _

"Okay…."

"…_.Did you like it…..when he um you know….." _

Hinata blushed and quickly touched her cheek. "O-Oh um…." Hinata had no idea how to answer this question. "…..I-I didn't at first but…..I mean…..I know I shouldn't have liked it but…..I-I couldn't help but…"

"_Oh….So is he going to be at your house today?" _Tenten asked carefully.

"I-I don't really know I mean I'm assuming that he might but…..I'm scared of seeing him again….of being near him again."

"_Don't worry Hinata I'll be there so if he tries something then I'll just kick his ass." _Tenten chuckled.

"T-Tenten! You didn't need to use that kind of language." Hinata said with a frown on her face.

"_Fine Fine whatever….Hey I have to go so I'll see you tomorrow." _

"Okay bye Tenten."

"_See ya!" _ Hinata sighed as she heard her friend hung up and threw herself back onto her bed. How was she supposed to act if Kankuro does come to this planning thing tomorrow? She didn't know if she could handle being near him, not after last night. She gently touched her lips and blushed. She can still remember the taste of his lips, the soft yet firm grip they had. The way his eyes were filled with such lust was both terrifying and….arousing…Hinata shook her head and sighed. _'This is gonna be a long day….' _

**KANKHINA**

The room was quiet after Kankuro finished his story on what happened. Kankuro refused to look into neither his brother nor his sister's eyes, fearing their reaction.

"W-What….?" Temari stuttered in shock. Eventually however Kankuro felt a huge pain on his cheek and his body to the floor, signaling that his sister had just slapped him. "You asshole! What the hell were you thinking?!" She grabbed his collar and narrowed her eyes at him. "Dude this is your Fiancé you moron! You could have at least showed this girl some damn respect!" Kankuro looked down with guilt heavy in his eyes. She was right….Hinata was a kind girl, maybe slightly naïve, but still a kind girl….an innocent girl….she did not deserve to be treated that way….she didn't deserve for him to treat her like he treated the women before. The memory of the look in her eyes….full of such fear….

"I-I know….I-I….didn't mean to…" Temari stopped seeing small tears form in his eyes.

"Kankuro…." Temari stepped back and crossed her arms. She was about to say something when she heard the phone ring. She looked back at Kankuro then sighed before walking out of the room. Gaara looked down at his brother and sighed.

"You really messed up Kankuro…." Gaara said as he sat down next to his brother. "What got into you?"

Kankuro glanced at his brother before looking down at the floor. "I don't know….I just saw her there all innocent and….she just look so fucking hot and…..I thought that I could've controlled himself by just kissing her but it wasn't enough….I needed more….I wanted more but…." Kankuro let out a breath of frustration. "What the hell do I do?! She probably hates me!"

Gaara sighed. "Just give her some time, I know I've only met her once but I can tell that she isn't one to hold grudges." Gaara said, trying hard to comfort his older brother. "Just relax and get some sleep." Gaara stood up and glanced at his brother. He knew that he needed more time to himself, to try and figure out some things. Kankuro heard Gaara's footsteps leave the room and sighed. Was Gaara right? Would Hinata forgive him for what he did? He knew as well that Hinata wasn't one to hold something to heart but….was something like this going to be an exception. He took away a moment they could have shared in a more appropriate place at a more appropriate time, where they could have grown to truly know and care for one another. The mere thought brought a bitter smile to his face. He only met her two days ago and he was already thinking way into the future. Then again they were rushing into marriage so this could actually be kind of normal….could be. He usually didn't think this much into it after he had pleasured a girl. He would call her maybe once or twice before growing bored and moving on. He wouldn't truly care about their feelings at all but….the pure look of betrayal and hurt in Hinata's eyes was different from the pleasure filled eyes of women before her…..it made him hate himself, it made him think about the devious things he did and….how filthy he was. Yet….For some reason…no matter how much he hated to admit it….he felt this sick feeling of pride…..knowing that he has and will be the only man to give her such pleasure….that he would be the only guy that would touch her the way he did….that would kiss her the way he did. He hated to admit it but that brought this strange feeling in his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes. _'Maybe I do need to rest….' _He thought to himself before slowly falling asleep.

**KANKHINA**

Kankuro woke up with sweat covering his face. He thought that maybe sleep would help him in his mental trails but all it did was brought him dreams of the one girl he didn't want to dream about. In his dreams she was so….cute. Her blushing face as he touched her arms, her face…..her lips. How she would bite her lip whenever she felt his lips on her skin. How she would call his name with such lust. Kankuro could feel his hand rooming down his stomach, pass the sheets and gently squeeze his growing member. He continued to think about how soft yet firm her breast were, how his touch would make her squeal in pleasure. His breathing started to grow heavier as his hand move into his pants and started to pump his member slowly.

"_K-Kankuro….that…..I…." _ He imagined her voice saying softly as he would slowly move his naked body over hers and press his hungry lips at her neck, kissing and biting making sure to leave marks to show everyone that passes by her that she was his. He imagined her crying out in ecstasy as he moved his hand up and down, craving more and more. She would wait patiently for him to insert himself into her, thrusting in and out while taking away her presence innocence. _"M-More Kankuro….I want more…..!" _He bit his lip as he tried to control his grunts and moans as he became harder and more animalistic at fulfilling his hungry desire. As his continued to thrust in her in his imagination so did his hand started to lose control underneath his sheets. _"K-Kankuro….I'm gonna….I'm gonna…." _

"Hinata….." He moaned as he felt himself building and building. "Oh god…." He muttered like a chant. "S-SHIT…!" He growled as he came into his hand, releasing all the pent up emotion from his dream. He never felt so good in his life…and just by thinking about him and Hinata too. He slowly opened his eyes and sighed before removing his hand and cringing at the substance in it. He slowly stood up and walked into his bathroom to clean himself up.

After turning on the water in the shower he stripped himself of his dirtied clothing and walked in, memories of his thoughts earlier still running through his mind. Why is this girl doing this to him? He met her about two days and all ready his having fantasies about her. Was this his punishment for what he did? Was she some sort of sorceress that had the power to enchant men and torture them when they had done wrong? He sighed as the hot water touched his already heated skin. For some reason this was soothing to him, just standing in the water letting it wash away all his worries. His thoughts stopped as he heard his sister knocking on his door.

"Kankuro, get dressed and ready to go, you have to be at the Hyuga house hold in a few." Kankuro quickly jumped out of his shower grabbed a towel and ran out, quickly catching his sister.

"What?!" Kankuro asked with eyes full of both shock and worry.

"You and Hinata have to meet up with the wedding planner about location for the wedding and stuff. I'd go with you but I have to meet with my band about a gig next week." Kankuro sighed and nodded. Temari noticed his attitude and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Listen….You knew that you had to deal with this sooner or later."

"Yeah…I just wish it was later than sooner." Kankuro muttered before sitting back down onto his bed.

"I know but what can you do." Temari sighed. She glanced at her phone and then back at Kankuro. "Listen, I have to go but bring Gaara with you, he is your Best Man if I'm not mistaken." She giggled before leaving her brother to get dressed. Kankuro looked at the time a sighed. _'This is going to be a long day…..' _

**KANKHINA**

"You can do this Hinata." Hinata nodded as she fixed the white dress that she had on. Hinata decided to curl her hair slightly at the end and placed it on her left shoulder and wore small white open toe sandals with low heels. She turned over and smiled at her friend who wore a simple black shirt with nice black jeans with black heels.

"I hope so Tenten….." Hinata muttered before her sister walked in.

"Hey Hinata, the wedding planning person is here." Hinata nodded and cleared her throat. She glanced at Tenten before looking back at her sister. "This lady looks pretty snooty, I don't like her." Hinata giggled.

"You know Hanabi; it's rude to judge people by their appearance." She saw her sister rolled her eyes and walked away. Hinata giggled and slowly began to walk out of her room with Tenten by her side. She walked down the stairs and into the large living room to see an older woman with pulled back black hair in a bun and sharp looking eyes. She wore a black blazer with a black skirt and shoes. Hinata gulped and walked over to her. "You must be Mrs. Fujii." Hinata bowed in respect.

"Why yes which means you must be Lady Hinata." She said in a very high classed voice. She glanced over at Tenten and frowned. "But I had no idea that you would bring a _guest._" Tenten narrowed her eyes and was about to speak when Hinata interrupted her.

"U-Um this is my Maid of Honor, Tenten…" Hinata smiled, sensing the tension around Tenten. The woman hmmed and sat back down on the couch.

"Well I was actually expecting someone like your Fiancé rather than…..your _friend _but I guess this will do." Tenten crossed her arms and sat down as well. Hinata sighed and did the same. "Alright so let us begin. I have some pictures of beautiful churches that will defiantly be large enough for your large guest list." She said while going into a black suitcase and pulling out a couple pictures of beautiful tall churches with high ceilings and beautiful windows. The outside was almost as large as the inside with a wide yard and parking area. Hinata looked up with shock written on her face. How could something was beautiful as that be in Konoha without her knowing?

"I really like that one." Hinata pointed to the picture of the church she couldn't keep her eyes off of. Tenten moved the picture over to her and chuckled.

"Wow that's nice…." Tenten said in awe.

"Nothing but the best for the Heiress to the Hyuga enterprise. Now I-."

"Lady Hinata….Your Fiancé and his brother have arrived." An older maid said while bowing. Hinata bit her lip and nodded.

"T-Thank you….." The maid nodded then walked off, probably to retrieve the men. Tenten looked over at Hinata and gently placed her hand on hers. Hinata looked up and gave her a soft smile before returning to gazing at her knees.

"Well, now that the groom has finally come we can begin discussing on serious matters, like guest and such." Hinata nodded slowly but inwardly she was battling with her mind and trying to calm herself down. Eventually she heard footsteps and looked up to see dark eyes staring down at her.

Kankuro walked in to see Hinata sitting with two woman, one old and one young. To say that he was nervous was an understatement beyond understatements. Just the look in her eyes, once innocent and kind now full of fear, brought a heavy feeling in his heart. This was defiantly too soon for them to see each other after last night but this could not have been avoided. Memories of last night flooded his mind but he refused to show it, knowing that he had to keep up a certain image in front of this woman. He walked over to the older woman and bowed.

"Hello, I am Kankuro Sabaku and this is my brother Gaara Sabaku." He greeted. The women smiled and nodded.

"I am Mrs. Fijii, your wedding planner for this wonderful event." Kankuro nodded and glanced over at the other woman, who for some reason was glaring at him.

"Hello I'm-."

"I know who you are, thank you. I'm Tenten….A friend of Hinata." He nodded slowly, not wanting to anger this girl more and walked over to sit down next to Hinata, who moved slightly closer to Tenten. Kankuro looked over at his brother who decided to merely stand behind the couch and sighed. _'This is going to such.' _

**KANKHINA**

"Are you sure you have all the dates for all the preparations?" Mrs. Fijii asked as Hinata and her were walking to the front door.

"Um yes, tomorrow we meet with the Caters, Florist and Decorators." Hinata said with a kind smile.

The woman nodded and cleared her throat. "I shall see you tomorrow then." She said before the door opened in front of her.

"Have a wonderful day." Hinata waved as the women left. She shut the door and sighed before looking up and seeing Kankuro staring at her with apologetic eyes. Hinata felt her heart beat racing as he stepped forward.

"Hinata….."

"I-I…." Hinata stuttered. She didn't want to face this now, she wanted more time to figure things out….to try and forgive him. She wanted him to go, to leave her alone, but there he stood, like a puppy that has just got scolded by their master. It was almost heart breaking….almost.

"I….." He had no idea what to say. He wanted to give her more time but…..he didn't think that time at the moment was on their side. Maybe Temari was right….it's better to get this over with sooner than later. "….I….I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry about yesterday I…." Kankuro looked down at his feet. "…I don't know what came over me I just saw you and….." How was he to explain why he sexual assaulted her? "….I honestly only wanted to kiss you but….something came over me and…." He looked up at Hinata. "…I want to….make it up to you."

How was he supposed to make it up? Hinata was confused beyond belief at his words. "…um…"

"When are we free again?" Kankuro asked a little too hastily.

Hinata thought for a second, trying to remember herself. "Um I think w-we aren't meeting anyone on S-Saturday…." Hinata said softly. She gasped when she felt his hands on hers.

"Please let's try this again but…..this time I promise I won't do anything, it'll just be us hanging out….please Hinata…." Hinata saw the look in his eyes and sighed.

"O-Okay…..I-I guess…." Hinata muttered. Kankuro couldn't help the smile grow on his face.

"Thank you so much….." He smiled, trying to control himself. Just the mere look on her face made him want to just jump her right then and there, but that brought him to the situation that he was in now so obviously he couldn't do that again. The air around them became slightly awkward as silence fell over them.

"U-Um….I was supposed to meet with some friends after this….would you and Gaara like to come?" Hinata had no idea why she even asked such a question to the man she was in a since afraid of. But something inside of her wanted to spend more time with him. She didn't know why and she knew that it was wrong but she didn't want him to go. She wanted to be near him more even though every time she is near him a feeling of nervousness would surround her. The events of last night were still strong in her memory but for some reason the fear of him was being overshadow by an unknown feeling, a feeling that she never felt before.

"…Sure." Kankuro gave her a small smile. "I guess I should meet the friends of my Fiancé." He chuckled, which for some reason caused Hinata to giggle until she caught Tenten and Gaara walking up to them.

"Um Tenten, you don't mind if Kankuro and Gaara come with us to meet the others do you?" Tenten narrowed her eyes at Kankuro before glancing back at Hinata. She really didn't want him to come mainly because she doesn't know if she could control her anger. Hinata is like a sister to her. Tenten promised long ago that she would protect Hinata, when Neji became anger with her for some reason, Tenten was there to both help Hinata coop and to beat the snot out of Neji when he would insult her. _'I still can't believe I'm dating him….' _ So to hear that a man has taken advantage of her best friend brought an animalistic anger to her. It made for want to destroy him with all the power she had. He was just lucky that Hinata was literally shielding him from her wrath.

"Fine…." Gaara noticed the hostile attitude Tenten gave Kankuro and knew that she knew about the night before. _'Haven't been here a whole week and he already has an enemy….' _ Gaara sighed before walking up to his brother. Kankuro nodded and turned back to smile at Hinata.

"Ready when you are." Kankuro said, now realizing that his hands were still connected to Hinata's. Hinata noticed too and memories of the night before caused her to quickly retract them back to her side. Kankuro's eyes lowered at her reaction and looked away. Hinata stepped back and turned to face the door.

"Y-Yeah um let's go…." Hinata stuttered and walked out of the house. Tenten quickly followed after, leaving Kankuro with Gaara.

"You know Kankuro, if Hinata told her friend Tenten then there is a chance that her other friends might know as well."

"Yeah but….I might as well face them now then later." Kankuro sighed. Gaara nodded with his hands placed in his pockets. He needed to make this right. He needed to have her trust again. That day that spent for some reason meant something to him. IT was not just a normal date…..it was more. Could it be that destiny has brought them together for a reason? We're they meant to be? Kankuro knew that it was way too soon to be thinking of this but he was a reckless and straight forward guy. When he wanted something he would not stop at anything to have it. He didn't want to say it, didn't want to admit it but….he wanted Hinata. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted a woman. But he has wounded her. He has made so she thought he was evil in a since. She does not trust him and he knew it. So he had to gain her trust, he needed for her to forgive him of his sin, as impossible as it seemed. He needed to take any chance he had at trying to fix what he had broken. So if that meant dealing with her friends who would probably kill him at sight, then so be it.

"Well, then let's go…." Kankuro nodded and walked with his brother to the Limo that was placed in front of the house. _'I just hope that she can forgive me…..'_

* * *

**A/N: Well there you guys go. Now the next one might take a while cuz I want to update my other stories s yeah. I hope you guys liked and would feedback lol thanks a bunchies. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well this is another one of the This Is Love! I love this chapter for some reason and it was really easy to write. I don't know why but the words just flowed onto the screen. I hope that you all like this chapter :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kankuro was starting to rethink his decision on going with Hinata to meet her friends, mainly because of the awkward silence during the whole car ride. It also did not help that Hinata's friend, Tenten, would glare daggers at him like he murder someone. Gaara, with his usual silent behavior, was certainly not helping in this matter. Kankuro was thinking that the reason why his little brother was so quiet was due to the fact that he was probably thinking of being somewhere else but here like he was. What was also bothering him was that he could feel his Fiancé's eyes stealing small glance and that every time he tried to return the glances she would always turn away, avoiding his gaze. _'Man….this is gonna be tough….' _ He thought in his head. He looked outside the window with his mind wondering off. He's still wondering why he was trying so hard to get her to trust him again. There has never really been a time where he truly had to try to get on a girl's good side, due to his looks and his charm, but now that he got himself in this particular situation…he really had no other choice in the matter. The only issue was on how he was going to get to her back to trusting him with the little trust he had before. Not also that but he must also find a way to gain the trust that a wife would usually have with a husband as well, which was going to be ten times harder now and not just because this was an arranged marriage. So with that being said, it is obvious Kankuro had a lot on his plate with a short amount of time. He sighed as he watched the trees pass by. He wondered where they were going anyway. He wondered if her friends were kind….or if they knew about the little thing that happened between him and Hinata. Just thinking that thought caused him to shake in fear. _'If her friend Tenten is like this….I really don't want to deal with her other friends.' _

"Hey um where are you meeting your friends anyway?" Kankuro decided to ask.

Hinata looked up then back down to her feet. "Um W-We're supposed to meet them at the park…." Hinata practically whispered. She knew that it would be difficult for them to have a serious conversation but she never thought it would be this awkward, with Tenten's obvious distain for him and his brother's nerve-wrecking quiet behavior. It also didn't help that she could not keep her eyes off of him no matter how hard she tried. Her eyes would fall on to his lips and she would remember the way that felt on hers. She would look at him and her hormones would go crazy, no matter how well of a control she had on them. Never has she felt this physically craving for a man before yet this man, the man that….pleasured her and himself without warning…had her hooked onto him like a fish.

"Oh….So how many are there?" Kankuro asked, trying to keep the conversation go as long as he could.

"U-Um not many…..A-At least I think so…." Hinata stuttered.

"Ino is certainly going to enjoy meeting your _Fiancé_" Tenten chuckled. Kankuro wondered what she meant by that but did not want to have her glaring at him again so he just simply chuckled and went along.

"I'm actually more worried on how Kiba might take it…" Hinata giggled. For some reason saying another males name brought a strange feeling to Kankuro's heart. A feeling he never truly felt before. Was it what he thought it was….was it…..jealously?

"Kiba?" Kankuro asked. "Who's that?" He said with a crooked grin on his face.

"O-Oh um he's one of my closest friends." Hinata smiled, oblivious to the jealous aura that surrounded the young man. Tenten on the other hand noticed and smirked.

"Oh you know I just hope he decided to wear a shirt this time, you know him and his shirts." She chuckled evilly as Kankuro's fist balled up and flames were burning in his eyes. "You know Neji keeps trying to tell him to at least have a shirt on when he goes up to hug you but he never seems to listen."

"W-Well Kiba can be a little stubborn at times….." Hinata sighed. Kankuro felt himself narrow his eyes for some reason. Gaara knew what Tenten was doing and sighed. _'This woman really does not like Kankuro much…..' _ He thought as Tenten and Hinata continued to talk about this Kiba man with Kankuro silently seething in anger. It was strange however to see Kankuro getting jealous. From birth Gaara has seen many emotions from Kankuro; Happiness, fear, anger, confusion, sadness….but never has he ever saw him in a jealous fit. Kankuro was a proud man who knew that he would get what he wants, so to be jealous was a useless emotion because he would end up with it anyway. Some might call that being spoiled and selfish but Kankuro never saw it like that. To him it was merely fact and nothing more. Gaara would always say that he was just using that as an excuse so that people don't see him as an asshole. But to see Kankuro ball his fist every time Hinata or Tenten mentions this unknown man was defiantly strange for him. _'This girl really is something if she's able to make Kankuro jealous…' _Gaara said while gazing at the Hyuga girl.

**KANKHINA**

Finally Kankuro felt the ride end and the doors open up for Hinata and the others to come out. Kankuro slowly stood out of the limo and looked around. He was never used to seeing parks due to the fact that his father never really took them to one and that there's a minimum amount of parks in Suna anyway. So this was somewhat of a new experience for him to see a wide area with grass and trees shielding people from the sun's rays. He looked around and saw Hinata and Tenten walking up a path and quickly followed them. He looked over at his brother who was just as interested at the park as he was. During their walk they passed children, joggers, and happy teens talking about nothing in particular….all these things Kankuro and Gaara never got to experience or see much. Come to think of it, they never did anything fun when they were children. Their childhood was filled with abuse, tears, hatred and death….A childhood that no one should have to experience. So to see all this…was something that both Kankuro and Gaara were jealous of. Kankuro gazed at Hinata and couldn't help the smile grow on his face. She looked so beautiful with a smile on her face, like it brightens up the innocence on her face.

"Hinata!" They all stopped and gasped as a boy with brown hair and strange red triangles on his cheeks ran up to Hinata with wide arms. Hinata giggled as he picked her up with a huge grin on his face, which caused Kankuro to narrow his eyes. The boy put her down and scratched the back of his head.

"Kiba…." Hinata smiled. "….I see that you have a shirt on this time." Kankuro hid his surprise well but he was still surprised to see that the boy that the girls were talking about was this boy before him. _'So you're Kiba….not much to brag about.' _ Kankuro smirked.

"Yeah, your cousin made me do it, the jerk." Kiba pouted. He looked over Hinata's shoulder and grinned once more. "Tenten! Didn't see you there!"

Tenten shook her head and waved. "Maybe your mom is right, you probably do need glasses." This brought fear to Kiba's face and caused him to step back.

"No way!" Kiba stuck his tongue out and looked over at Kankuro and Gaara. "Hey who are these guys?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

Hinata blushed and started poking her fingers together. "U-Um this is Kankuro Sabaku and his brother Gaara Sabaku..." Hinata said softly. "K-Kankuro is my um-."

"Fiancé…" Kankuro smirked as he put his arm in front of him, signaling for a handshake.

Kiba frowned and nodded. "Oh…So you're the guy marrying Hinata." Kankuro noticed this and nodded.

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence between the two men, both staring at each other. Hinata cleared her throat and gently placed her hands over Kankuro and Kiba's.

"U-Um, maybe we should go to the others…" She giggled nervously. Kiba glanced at Kankuro again before nodding.

"Follow me!" Kiba turned around and lead the group to a secluded area within the woods of the park. Kankuro was surprised at how many people were actually there, conversing and laughing. They all looked over and smiles grew on their faces.

"Well it's about damn time!" A blonde boy with weird lines on his cheeks said while walking over to them _'What is with these people and marks on their cheeks?'_ Kankuro thought as the two walked up to each other.

"Hey back off Blondie I got Hinata and Tenten geez!" He chuckled. "Oh….and her future husband and brother-in-law…" This brought all eyes on the Sabaku siblings with both shock and slight anger.

"Oh so you're the guy taking Hinata off the market." Another blonde but female ran over to him.

"I guess you can say that." Kankuro chuckled. The blonde girl looked him up and down before nodding and putting out her hand.

"Well I'm Ino Yamanaka, pleasure to meet you." Kankuro grinned and shook the girl's hand.

"Hey I'm-."

"Oh I know who you are, Kankuro Sabaku, future head of the Sabaku Corporation." Kankuro was caught off by this girl's knowledge. "And you must be his brother, Gaara Sabaku." She giggled. "You really think that I was going to let my friend marry someone without knowing who he is, what he does….who he's been with." The look in her eyes caused both Kankuro and Gaara to step back in fear. Ino giggled. "Oh I'm just kidding." She continued to giggle while walking over to Hinata. "Come on Hinata, we have so much to talk about." She said while pulling Tenten and Hinata away from the group. Kankuro was about to walk over to were Hinata was but was stopped by the blond boy.

"Hey dude, come hang with us." He grinned but Kankuro could see the mischievous motive behind it. "We got stuff to talk about too." Kankuro looked over at his brother who was being pulled as well by Kiba. _'Dear god….' _

**KANKHINA**

"So….how good of a kisser is he?" Ino immediately asked, resulting in a glare from both Tenten and Sakura.

"What kind of question is that to ask?!" Sakura shouted.

Ino looked confused. "What, I'm just asking." She shrugged. "I mean I know the signs of serious making out and those two defiantly made out." Hinata blushed and looked down. Tenten saw the look in Hinata's eyes and glared at Ino.

"Ino, shut it." Tenten said with a commanding voice. Ino gulp and stepped back.

"Okay, Okay geez…." She crossed her arms. "Guess I can tell you guys about my little issue with Shikamaru then." They all sighed, excluding Hinata, and rolled their eyes. Ino and Shikamaru have been together for about a whole year now, much to everyone's surprise. No one ever knew that Shikamaru actually thought of Ino in any other way than a nuisance but one day he just went up and asked her out. It was romantic in a Shikamaru way, at least that's what Ino says whenever they talk about his little confession. Ever since then they have been inseparable. "That lazy bum picked me up two hours after the time he said he would. I asked him what took him so fucking long and he said-."

"_I overslept….geez what a drag" _Sakura said in her very well done imitation of Shikamaru. "Ino this is normal for him, what's the issue?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I mean you've guys been friends for how long?" Tenten chuckled. "This should be normal for you. Like it's normal for Neji to be Mr. Serious all the time.

"Or for Sasuke to be Mr. Depressing." Sakura giggled. "Like there was this one time when we were watching the Titanic and that part where Rose says to Jack that she'll never let go….oh it was so beautiful!" Sakura squeal. "But Sasuke being himself had to point out that though she said that she wouldn't let go….she let go. He made me so mad by saying that she dropped his cold dead body into the endless abyss of the sea or something." Sakura pouted. "But I laughed it off because I know that he's just being himself."

"At least you guys have those moments…" Ino muttered, surprising all the girls.

"I-Ino what's wrong?" Hinata asked. Ino sighed and crossed her arms.

"It's just; Shikamaru always seems to treat me like a burden or something. I didn't mind his _'Troublesome woman' _Thing until that was practically all he could say. I mean I know I'm a little over bearing-."

"A little?" Sakura giggled. Ino rolled her eyes and continued.

"BUT I mean he could at least act like he cares….like he likes being with me….." Ino said with a soft voice. "I mean like one time I went to his house to study and his mother walked in with some chips and….She said that it's good that Shikamaru is helping out his _friends! _ He hasn't even told his parents that I'm his girlfriend!" Sakura was surprised and slight concerned for her friend. Never has she seen her friend this saddened before. Ino was the cheerful one. The one that rivals even that of Naruto, yet her she is practically crying over her boyfriend's inability to show emotion. What really pissed her off however was that Shikamaru didn't even had the decently to tell his parents that she and him were a couple, like he didn't think that it was important or something or that…she was just a temporary fling. Sakura gently placed her hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Ino….." Sakura tried to smile for her friend. Ino glanced at Sakura before sighing once more.

"But enough about me, we have bigger problems then my love life." Ino said as she sat on top of the picnic table that they were sitting around. "Our little Hinata is getting married!" Sakura gave her friend a concerned look _'Trying to change the subject….' _but nodded.

"Yeah and we have so much to plan!" Sakura grinned before glancing over at Hinata. "So when is the wedding anyway?"

Hinata looked down and muffled her answer. Tenten rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "It's in two months." Ino and Sakura nearly fell of the picnic table hearing what Tenten said.

"WHAT?!" They shouted in unison. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"How the hell are we supposed to get anything done in two months?!" Ino huffed. "This is going to be a challenge." Hinata giggled at her friend. "How do you speed up something as beautiful as a wedding, I haven't even thought of a hairstyle yet." Ino complained.

"Remember this isn't a regular wedding Ino." Sakura pointed out. Ino nodded and shrugged.

"I guess you're right…." Ino smiled. "So do you have a florist set up?"

Hinata thought for a moment before shaking her head. "W-We are supposed to meet with different florist tomorrow….but….I would like it if your family were the florist at my wedding." This request caused the hyper blond to squeal with glee.

"AAHHHH Hinata I would love to, this would be a big step up in the business!" Ino ran up and embraced Hinata. "Oh we have so much to talk about, what's your favorite flower? I think that Glorious Gardenias will look beautiful! Then again since lavender is your favorite color I'm thinking probably Lavender Gladiolus sprinkled around the altar. Oh this is going to be soooo much fun!" Sakura and Tenten smiled at their friend's hyperactive behavior but couldn't help but feel that she was hiding something. Was her relationship with Shikamaru bothering her more than she was showing them? Sakura wanted to ask her but just by seeing the smile on her face she knew that this was not the right time. Tenten was just as curious as Sakura. If Shikamaru knew what was good for him he would clean up his act now or she will. She hated seeing her friends hurt and to see that Shikamaru was causing Ino to feel unwanted made her want to run up to the Nara and knock some sense into him. But knowing that Ino wouldn't like that very much and that she would have to deal with Ino's constant complaining of hurting her boyfriend, she controlled her temper and continued chatting with the girls.

**KANKHINA**

Kankuro was pleasantly surprised to say the least. At first he feared that her male friends would threaten him or worse. Sure they did threaten him but after that….they were incredibly friendly. Gaara quickly got along with the one's named Shino, Sasuke and Shikamaru, who were equally as quiet if not depressing as him, while Kankuro was having a nice chat with the others. He was still however skeptical of Kiba when it came to Hinata. He seemed so protective of her for some reason and it was starting to bother him. The way he would constantly warn him about hurting Hinata, like he loved her or something. Kankuro quickly stopped himself from continuing those thoughts. He did not want to get upset all over again.

"Dude so you're pretty loaded huh?" Naruto chuckled.

"I guess you could say that." Kankuro shrugged.

"Well, I don't care if you're loaded or not, better treat Hinata right if you know what's good for you." Naruto playfully punched his arm. Kankuro chuckled but he could tell the hint of the serious tone in his voice. He was actually thankful that they do not know what happened the night before or he would have been a dead man. He never would have thought Hinata would be cherished by so many people, something that he has never had the pleasure to experience. Sure he has friends and his family but never had he ever known such protection as the one that Hinata has. He watched as Naruto was pulled by Kiba, who simply chuckled as he dodged a punch by the blonde. Once again the thought came to him on what was going on between Hinata and Kiba. _'Might as well ask someone.' _He thought before causally walking over to the large one named Choji and the strange eye one named Rock Lee, both were chatting with Neji casually.

"Hey um…." Kankuro cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "One question…."

"Yeah what's up?" Choji smiled.

"Yes whatever question you may have I will be sure to answer it with a youthful answer!" Rock Lee proclaimed dramatically. Neji rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What is it that you need?" Neji asked. From talking with this guy Neji could tell that this guy wasn't all that bad. Sure he was still against this wedding but at least now he knew that Hinata wasn't marrying a Naruto.

"Well, I was just wondering…..what's the history with Hinata and Kiba?" He asked carefully.

Choji chuckled and smiled. "Oh they're just friends, if that's what bothering you. But they did use to date." This brought a frown onto his face. Choji noticed this and chuckled more.

"But you don't have to worry about them getting back together anytime soon." Neji said while pointing over to Naruto and Kiba. Kankuro's gaze landed on them and a blush and look of shock grew on his face. Before him he saw the two men embracing lovingly with their lips locked in a tender kiss. Kankuro quickly turned back to Neji with confusion on his face.

"I-I thought you said that he used to date Hinata?" Kankuro was confused beyond belief. Was it just him or does this not make any sense at all.

"Well they did, but it was more to please his mother then actually liking each other." Choji sat down on the grass with his arms crossed.

"If you really want to know the whole story, I suggest asking Hinata for she is the one that was put into all of that mess last year." Neji sighed. "To think that Kiba would put her through that…..the idiot…" Kankuro scratched the back of his head and nodded. He looked over and saw his brother sulking in the shadows with those other quiet people and chuckled.

"Hey Gaara, I'm gonna go talk with Hinata for a second." Gaara nodded and continued his silent conversation with the Uchiha. Kankuro shrugged and walked over to Hinata.

Hinata was busy talking with her friends about the upcoming wedding when Kankuro gently tapped her shoulder. She turned and looked up at the tall man and blushed.

"Hey um can I talk to you for a second?" Hinata looked over at the girls for a moment before nodding and standing up. Kankuro saw the glare coming from Tenten but refused to acknowledge it. _'Geez she's scary…..' _

**KANKHINA**

"You want to k-know about what?" Hinata stuttered.

Kankuro looked away and nodded slowly. "….What happened with you and Kiba? I mean I heard that you and him dated yet um I saw him and Naruto um….." Kankuro had never felt this uncomfortable before. First he was asking Hinata about her apparently gay ex-boyfriend and second he was asking Hinata something. The girl that not a few hours ago was scared to look him in the eye, not that he could blame her after what he did.

"O-Oh um well….." Hinata blushed. "A year ago um….Kiba asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend so that his mother wouldn't become suspicious of him and Naruto you know…going out." Hinata looked down. "You see…Kiba's mother wasn't too keen on Kiba being interested in men and Kiba started to figure out that his mother was starting to believe that he was….and that she was going to disown him. So I pretended to be his girlfriend so that he could be happy with Naruto and his mother would be happy knowing that her son was…not gay."

"But if that's true then…why are you not his girlfriend now?" Kankuro asked.

"Well….eventually Naruto was tired of being a secret….one day he told Kiba that he either had to tell his mother about him…or that he was going to leave him." Hinata said softly, thinking about the large argument that the two lovers had. It was so…heartbreaking. "Eventually…Naruto had enough and broke up with Kiba…..I've never seen Kiba so depressed, it was like a piece of his heart was ripped from him. For two whole months Kiba was quiet and when he wasn't quiet he was crying, and when he wasn't crying….he was drinking. Eventually I-I um….." Hinata pressed her fingers together, remembering how broken her dear friend was. It was heart breaking seeing him like that….It was even more heartbreaking seeing him on a drunken rampage, fueled by nothing but his emotions and the alcohol.

"What'd you do?"

"…I-I um yelled at him to um get his act t-together…." This was huge news for Kankuro. He couldn't even imagine her speaking louder than how she speaking was now but to hear from her that she yelled at someone. "I told him that if he loved Naruto so much then…he needed to make some sacrifices…that he needed to be a man and come clean to h-his mother…" Hinata smiled.

Kankuro nodded. "Guess he listened." Hinata giggled and nodded.

"He was surprised that his mother was perfectly fine with him being who he was, she even knew about Naruto." Kankuro chuckled.

"So, how did he and Naruto get back together?"

Hinata placed her hands behind her and smiled. "Kiba ran over to Naruto's house in the pouring rain, banged on his door and as soon as Naruto answered he um…." Hinata looked back with a blush on her face.

Kankuro saw the blush and nodded with a blush of his own. "O-Oh….." Kankuro looked away, realizing what she meant.

"A-Anyway they've been inseparable since." Hinata giggled. Kankuro was shocked. This girl had to have been the nicest person he had ever met. To have to pretend to be someone's girlfriend so he could be with his boyfriend, to bringing them back together.

"Wow, you're fucking awesome." He chuckled with a huge grin on his face.

Hinata blushed and looked down. "I-I…just wanted Kiba to be happy and I knew that Naruto was the one thing that made him truly happy. You can't come between true love." Kankuro was at a loss for words. Was she like an angel, innocent and kind? Doing something for the sake of others…bringing people together that were once broken apart. Bringing someone out of the darkest part of their mind….she was an angel. She was perfect and Kankuro was seriously starting to thank his father for putting this whole thing up, as strange as it is. Suddenly he felt a pain in his heart. Was he the devil then? Was he the one to take away the purity that she held dear? He hated to think of himself as that but he couldn't help but feel that way….of knowing himself as that…..

Hinata noticed how his once cheerful aura changed and bit her lip. "Kankuro….." She gently touched his arm. Kankuro glanced at Hinata and how her eyes showed concern. He looked deep into her eyes, hypnotized by their lavender shade. He felt his body move closer to her, his lips craving her own. Suddenly he pressed them gently on hers before backing away. The look of pure surprise on his face brought him back to reality.

"H-Hinata I'm sorry I…." He trailed off as Hinata's hand gently touched his cheek. She didn't know what she was doing but….all she did know was that she wanted to kiss him again. So refusing to listen to the tiny voice at the back of her mind, she pressed her lips onto his but this time he did not back away. He pushed her to a tree and continued the gentle kiss. Hinata's arms wrapped around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist, pushing them closer together. This was strange….How could Hinata allow this man to touch her again after what he did, but his touch….was like a drug, like something that she couldn't help but want. After what happened the night before all she could think about was….him. He invaded her mind and refused to leave. She wanted him and she hated that she did but….this felt so good. His body heat on her was so inviting that she couldn't help but want more, need more.

"Um….Are we interrupting something?" The two quickly stopped what they were doing and broke a part, quickly looking over to see Sakura and Ino smirking at them.

"U-Um….." Hinata blushed and looked away while Kankuro kept his arms around her waist. When Kankuro looked down noticing his arms around her he simply tightened his hold without any idea of letting go.

"Oh don't mind us, we were just wondering what you two were doing out here for so long." Sakura smirked.

"We're all about to hit the mall, but you guys can stay here if you want." Ino giggled.

"U-Um we'll be right there." Hinata stuttered, completely embarrassed on what they saw.

Sakura nodded with the smirk still on her face. "Okay, see you guys there then." She giggled before pulling Ino away. Hinata sighed and looked up at Kankuro. She pulled away and blushed.

"Um…." Hinata had no idea how to handle this situation.

Kankuro was just as lost as she was. Not a whole hour ago she was afraid of him and now they were practically making out. "Hinata….I know I've messed up but…I want us to start over…you know…"

"I-I think you might be right…" Hinata said softly then looked up at him smiling. "S-So um…let's start over…" She said before pushing him behind a tree, confusing him. She walked back to the spot that they were before and giggled. "O-Okay, start over." Kankuro chuckled before walking back to her with a grin on his face.

"Hi I'm Kankuro Sabaku, Your Fiancé." He took her hand and gave it a soft kiss.

"Hello, I-I'm Hinata Hyuga, your Fiancé as well." She giggled. "Would you like to go to the mall with my friends and I?"

"I would love to." He looked up at her with a soft gaze. Kankuro got back up and gently placed his hand into hers.

"So, let's go then." Hinata nodded and followed him back to the group, hoping that they could put what happen that night behind them….hoping….

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. Okay so That Kibanaru moment I was actually going to make into a story but never got around to it. I might make it eventually though but that's a might. Lol so anyways hope you guys liked it and will stay for the next chapter. Till then XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So um….hi….I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time but you laziness is such a bother haha but don't worry I'm back and I promise I won't take a long time next time….at I hope to keep that promise lol So anyways enjoy and stuff **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so HA!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hinata sighed as she sat with her female friends while they were continuously trying on clothes, replaying what happened in the woods in her mind. She must have been out of her mind to say what she said and did what she did back in those woods. Words mean nothing if action does not come with them and yet back there she had basically forgiven him and told him that they could start over. But could she really start over with him. She was never one to hold a grudge or hold something over someone but this was sort of a different situation. TO forgive someone of doing such a deed…..Was she truly capable of doing something like that?

"Hinata…..Hinata….." Hinata looked up to see Tenten looking down at her with a concern. The young Hyuga smiled and stood up. "Is something bothering you?" Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"I just spaced out." She reassured her best friend. Tenten hmmed before shrugging and placing a white long sleeved shirt on the already hill like pile of clothes that they were supposedly 'buying' Hinata giggled knowing that the majority of those clothes belong to both Sakura and Ino, knowing that Tenten was never one for clothes shopping. She now started to understand why the guys left to go do their own thing.

"Doesn't this look cute!" she glanced over at Ino who was trying on a black short sleeved top with a glittered heart in the center. "I'm totally getting this!" Sakura nodded and quickly showed Ino a pink and white skirt and squealed with Ino on how cute it was. Hinata couldn't believe herself but she was already starting to miss Kankuro. It was weird how she felt about the man. She was scared yet not scared; she wanted to be near him but wanted to stay a distance as well. The feeling she felt near him was strange, a feeling she never felt before. Maybe she should…..

"Hinata!" Hinata quickly looked up and saw Ino with a confused look on her face.

"O-Oh yes Ino?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "I said do you think that this skirt would look good on me?" Hinata looked down and Ino wearing a short black skirt with purple stitching at the bottom.

"Oh um yes it looks really nice." Hinata smiled. Ino hmmed to herself while posing in the mirror that was conveniently next to her before grinning.

"Been thinking about your _'Fiancé' _haven't you?" Hinata blushed and looked away, giving the answer away. Ino giggled and sat down next to her. "I can't blame you, he's a real hottie." Hinata's faced turned even redder than before. "You know, we can go up to where the guys are and you can go see him." Hinata couldn't control the smile that grew on her face at Ino's suggestion. "I was going to show Shikamaru my new clothes anyway. Maybe then he would…" Ino trailed off.

"Ino….." Hinata said with concern. Hinata has never seen Ino in such a state before. "…Are you-."

"Oh I'm fine." Ino stood up and grinned. "Come on, let's go get Sakura and Tenten, I think there at the register." Hinata nodded, still worried about her friend. Whatever it was that was bothering Ino, she truly hoped that it wasn't as bad as Ino made it seem.

**KANKHINA**

"Come on Kiba!" Naruto complained as the Inuzuka continued to smirk at him. "Please please please!"

"No dude, you and I both know how you get when you eat too much of this stuff." Kiba said as he held Naruto back from a Ramen stand in the food court. Kankuro chuckled seeing how beggy Naruto was being and how annoyed Sasuke looked, though he couldn't really blame him.

"Would you just give him the Ramen; he'll just learn the hard way." Sasuke muttered with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No way man, he gets way too hyper and over eats and then he starts whining about how his stomach hurts." Kiba chuckled.

"You have a point there." Naruto glanced angrily at Sasuke.

"Hey! Come on help your friend out!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Will you quit making such a big deal over it? Geez why do you have to be so troublesome..?" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Nara before turning back to the Inuzuka.

"Please Shikamaru, I promise I won't eat so much!" Kiba rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No." He said before turning away from his sulking boyfriend to step over to Kankuro. "So you're from Suna right?" Kankuro was a bit off guard at the moment but nodded. "Really? Wow you must be living the good life there." Kiba chuckled.

"I guess you can say that…." He scratched the back of his head. He was never comfortable with people pointing out his wealth. It was one thing for him to flaunt it but for other people, it just felt weird. "So quick question, when you and Hinata get married….is she moving over there or are you moving down here?" This brought the attention of all the men within the group; even Gaara was interested to know the answer. Kankuro on the other hand was just as confused as everyone. To move down here would not be much of an issue but he still wasn't too keen of leaving his life up in Suna. He had friends up there and people that he would in a way miss greatly. But then again Hinata had people down here that would miss her greatly as well. Just from the looks in their eyes he knew that her leaving them would be a nightmare for them. He was surprised at how close these guys were to her, she was like some gem or something, something that needed to be protected in fear that some evil will try and destroy her. He in a way could understand what, being that he was starting to see her in that light as well. But to have all these guys waiting patiently for his answer of whether she was going with him up there or if he was moving down here, and knowing that none of them see her as nothing more than a friend. This was defiantly different than how the guys in Suna work around women.

"Um….I don't really know yet to tell you the truth…" Kankuro muttered.

"Well would you rather have her move up there or you move down here?" Kiba said, losing his friendly voice and replacing it with a serious tone.

"U-Um….." Kankuro stuttered. Thankfully he saw the hair of the girl that would save his life waiting patiently on an escalator with the other girls near her. She glanced over and smiled before walking over to the guys. Kankuro grinned at Kiba before slowly moving over to Hinata. "H-Hey Hinata." He said cheerfully. Hinata blushed at his cheerful greeting that he gave her.

"Hinata, we were just talking about you!" Naruto said stupidly, causing glares from everyone in the group.

Hinata's face turned redder. "O-Oh….um…."

"We were just talking about how amazing your cooking is!" Choji covered Naruto's mouth and grinned. Hinata seemed to have accepted that tiny fib and calmed down. Kankuro let out a breath of relief and wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"I missed you….." Kankuro muttered into Hinata's ear, causing her to blush even more. Kankuro smirked, knowing that he was the one that brought that blush onto her face. She was not going to deny that his hot breath felt so good when it hit her ear. Kankuro, wanting to see how far he could go with Hinata in public without breaking the barrier that she had subconsciously created, gently brushed his fingers up and down her arm while placing a small kiss on her cheek.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and even Naruto were staring with envy before narrowing their eyes at their so called boyfriends. Shino, Choji and Lee couldn't control the snickers, well at least Shino could, that escaped their mouths as the other boys were being glared at by their significant others. Realizing that everyone was now staring at them, Kankuro and Hinata slowly moved apart, but Kankuro quickly placed his hand in hers, and looked to face the others.

"So….who's hungry?"

**KANKHINA**

Hiashi may have been a lot of things. He was strict, a little cold, completely confused about the generation of today, and maybe a little bit harsh. He did not know how he became this way to tell you the truth. It could have been from the way his father had raised him, to be a hard and cold business man. He was taught that things like emotions and other matters of that such were only going to be distractions in getting up the marketing ladder. For some bizarre reason he believed him. He believed that what his father said about emotions and such were indeed only going to turn you away from the most important things in life, power and money. The only time that he had ever felt anything for anyone was with his twin brother Hizashi. Hizashi was the rebel of the family, he did not believe in such things as power and money. He believed that life was so much more than that. But….the die, when Neji was so young and his wife was still alive, Hiashi was held at gun point and his brother….his brother took the bullet for him. Seeing his brother's dying body in front of him shook him to the core, it was like a thousand shards of glass stabbed at his heart, slicing him till there was nothing left. His sister-in-law eventually joined her husband when she died in a car accident about a year later, leaving Neji with him and his wife. This changed him for a long time, made him distant and cold towards anyone….including his wife….

"Mr. Hyuga….." Hiashi was taken out of his thoughts when one of his workers walked inside his large office.

"Yes."

"Mr. Namikaze and Mr. Yamanaka are waiting in the hall." Hiashi nodded and told him to let them in. Though he may not show it much, he was actually happy that his friends were here, which was rare due to his usual strict business attitude. He stood up and smiled, which was also rare, when the two men walked inside with grins on their faces.

Hiashi!" Inoichi greeted as he sat down in one of the two seats in front of his desk. Hiashi nodded at him and sat down as well.

"Inoichi, Minato." Hiashi spoke with his usual deep tone. "What brings you guys here?"

"Well, we were in the neighborhood and we thought that we should stop by and see our old friend." Minato said with his voice that held such kindness that it may rival his own daughter's.

"Plus we heard about the news concerning Hinata." Inoichi chuckled, but a serious attitude was evident in his eyes.

"How in fact did you…." Hiashi said before realizing that they had obvious got the information from their very talkative children. There is a joke among his and their group of friends that Minato and Inoichi had slept with each other and gave birth to their hyperactive children, who act in an almost opposite matter than their parents.

"You and I both know that Ino cannot keep anything to herself." Inoichi sighed. "Hey did you guys know that Stacy is going out with Brad….." The two stared at him with confusion in their eyes. "Yeah….and I'm not supposed to either!"

Hiashi couldn't help but chuckle at his friend. "At least you have help with certain things when it comes to your daughter…." Hiashi smiled; the memory of his wife playing in his mind. The time that his brother and sister in law brother died, Hiashi was defiantly a broken man. And even though he was cold towards her, she still remained that kind and loving wife that eventually brought her husband out of the darkness that he placed himself in. She was so caring and good hearted, never violent or loud unless provoked. The day that she died though…..it brought back…no…it evolved the cold Hiashi into a cold hearted monster. His father's words rang through his ears; he started to once again believe in them. When he looked at Hinata….he could see his wife in her and he couldn't handle it so he tried to break her, so that she would stop being so kind, so that he could finally forget about his wife but…eventually he realized that both Hinata and Hanabi were the only things that still held his wife, they reminded him of the love and care that his wife took pride in. He felt so low to have tried to destroy that and he swore that he would make amends. "I still remember the first time Hinata had her….time of the month…" Inoichi shook with fear.

"Please, I may have had help later but the first time that she had her time of the month; her mother was off with Minato's wife on some women's retreat." Minato couldn't help but be thankful that he was blessed with a son instead of a daughter. "No man should know what aisle the….you knows…are on!" Hiashi nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Hiashi could still remember the day that he had to go _that _particular aisle….luckily that's to Hinata maturing and being the motherly figure in Hanabi's life, he will not have to go down that aisle again.

"Well, luckily I do not have any of those issues." Minato smiled at the now glaring men.

"Yeah, the only thing you have to worry about is if that Inuzuka gets flees around your son." Inoichi chuckled jokingly.

Minato chuckled and nodded. "I have him checked every once in a while." Minato joked along. Hiashi smiled at his friends until an uncertain feeling fell to his heart. Inoichi and Minato turned with confused looks on their faces. "What's wrong Hiashi?"

"Do you….think that I'm doing the right thing?" Hiashi asked his friends.

"You mean with Hinata….right?" He nodded, causing Minato to sighs. "Well honestly I'm still shocked that you would have made such deal with _that _man….." Minato muttered. It was well known that the Sabakus' father was a ruthless and cold man, willing to do anything for his own personal gain. To make a deal such as this…..had to have been considered the most low down thing that someone could ever do.

"I know and trust me I had no intention of ever making such a thing with that man but….."

"Hiashi?" Inoichi said with concern. "What was the purpose of doing something like this, to Hinata no less?" Inoichi never would have thought of Hiashi even associating with that man let alone make such a deal with him.

"I…..I wish that I can say it but….I Just can't." Hiashi seriously wanted to confide to his friends on what he was dealing with but due to the circumstances of the situation, he just could not risk it, he could not risk them.

Minato wanted to press him but knew that he would not answer. _'On a later date I suppose…..' _ "Well, Hiashi, I may not know of what reason you are doing this but I know that it must be important. So as a friend I will support your decision."

"Same here." Inoichi chuckled. "Besides, Ino says that your daughter seems to like him." This brought interest to the Hyuga male.

"What…?" It was bad enough that he was being forced into forcing her into marrying this man but now he has to deal with Hinata actually liking him, his life is so complicated. He was actually starting to think of writing a book titled _'The Complicated Life of a Father with Two Girls'_ or something around that name.

"Yeah, Ino went over to your house yesterday morning to get Hinata ready for her date with him, she said that Hinata was nervous and blushing or something."

"You're daughter sure likes to confide in you and your wife." Minato chuckled.

"Don't remind me!" Inoichi whined. "That whole thing about _'You can tell me anything' _that we like to our kids…..Ino likes to take that to the extreme." Hiashi smiled outwardly but inside he was exploded. He knew about that boy's female record as well as Hinata's friends, he was not going to have Hinata marry someone without knowing who he was….what was his criminal record….how many times he washes his hands daily….Hiashi was not an idiot. He also knew that this boy has a tendency to….wander….which Hiashi concluded if he ever did that to Hinata there was defiantly going to be bloodshed.

"Anyways, Hiashi come with us for lunch." Minato stood up. Hiashi thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, I think a break would help me calm down." Hiashi smiled.

"If the whole matter of Hinata returning feelings for Kankuro Sabaku is what's bothering you than trust me I know how you feel." Minato sighed. "I am perfectly fine with Naruto having feelings for other men…but I was a little worried when I found out that it was Tsume's son who my son had feelings for."

Inoichi chuckled while walking with them out of Hiashi's office. "Yeah, I'd be scared too if I found out that Tsume might be my future in law." Minato couldn't control his laughter and soon the whole group was laughing down the hall, something that the workers of Hiashi have never saw from their boss. It was quite refreshing.

**KANKHINA**

Hinata blushed as Kankuro continued to whisper compliments in her ear, mainly because everyone was watching him do it while they were all eating. She has never had such actions happen to her before; it was so new and confusing. She wanted him to stop yet she didn't want him to stop, if that makes any since at all. She soon found her hand on his lap, rubbing it softly…she didn't know why but she felt so…..she couldn't even describe it but he brought this person out of her that she never knew, and she kind of liked it.

But not everyone was as happy and excited as Hinata. Neji was steaming with anger, seeing this man act so comfortable with his cousin. No man has ever been bold enough to actually touch Hinata in front of him for good reason. Neji was very protective of Hinata, has been since she was born. Hiashi even told him once that when they were mere babies he would push away any male baby that crawled over to her. That was however before….he became cold to her. He deeply regretted the words he spoke to her, the pain that they gave her. It was not until he was challenged by Naruto Uzumaki and had some sense knocked into him did he realize that what he was doing was wrong. Ever since then his protective natural towards her has grown….he vowed that he would protect Hinata with his life if necessary. So seeing this boy who he did not know simply act like he can touch her brought a heated amount of anger to his eyes.

Noticing her cousin's glare, Hinata quickly pushed Kankuro off of her and sat up straight. The man next to her frowned and glanced at Neji, he was never going to get Hinata to fall for him if her cousin continues to glare daggers at him.

"So, then I was thinking of like bright colors for the dresses and….." Ino stopped talking and hmmed at Hinata. "Hinata are you even listening?"

Kiba chuckled. "If she's smart she's probably sounding you right now." The Yamanaka gasped and glanced back at Hinata.

"She was not sounding me out!" Hinata looked over at Ino with a confused look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry Ino what were you saying again?" Kankuro chuckled as Ino gasped and whined to Hinata that she was hurt that she was sounding her out. Kankuro looked around at the happy group and sighed. He wished that his friends back at home were this fun to be around.

Gaara was just as comfortable as Kankuro. He never was one for friend, seeing it as pointless and unnecessary, but being around these people….seeing how relaxed that were….it was interesting to say the least.

"Kankuro, Gaara…?" The two men turned to see their sister walking up to them with a confused face. The other's soon followed their gaze and saw a tall woman with blonde hair placed in four pony tails and fair skin. She was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and knee high boots.

"Temari…" Kankuro and Gaara stood up and walked over to their sister. "What are you doing in the mall?"

"My band is meeting me here." Temari said plainly. "I should be asking you two the same thing though."

Kankuro grinned and walked her over to the group. "Oh um after the whole wedding planner thing, Hinata suggested that we all go with her to see her friends, we eventually ended up here." Temari glanced at the group but was surprised to see a certain Nara in the mixture as well.

Ino looked between Temari and Shikamaru, who both seemed to be having some sort of staring contest and frowned. _'What the hell…..?' _ She thought with a pout. Kankuro, noticing the awkward air around, chuckled nervously.

"Um….So everyone this is my sister, Temari Sabaku, Temari….this is everyone."

"It's nice to meet you…." Temari crossed her arms. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go and meet up with some people. " She turned on her heel. "Later little brothers." She waved while walking away, not without leaving one last glance to Shikamaru.

"Well, she seems like a cool chick." Tenten giggled. Kankuro nodded slowly before sitting down again.

"Yeah…." Hinata found herself moving closer to Kankuro as soon as he sat back down, which was both surprising and interesting for the Sabaku male. Eventually the group returned to their conversation, without Ino speaking much. She saw the look that Temari gave Shikamaru and the look that Shikamaru gave Temari. She wanted to believe that it was just her imagination but…. If that was so then why were they staring at each other like that….have they met before or something? She glanced over at her boyfriend who was still a little off, only increasing her suspicions. Something was going on and she was really to snoop around to know what it was.

**KANKHINA**

"Hinata are you sure you don't want to come with?" Tenten asked with concern. Hinata smiled and nodded. It was the early evening when everyone decided that they needed to head home. But for some reason Hinata did not want to leave Kankuro, she wanted to spend more time with him, which he was not going to protest. So she was asking if maybe she could spend more time in the mall with Kankuro. Luckily Kankuro met up with his sister and asked if she and Gaara could get a ride from her band mates while he used her car. Seeing the look in his eyes Temari quickly agreed. Now the real issue was getting her cousin to agree to this.

"Yes um I um….I'm just gonna walk with Kankuro for a little bit longer."

"I don't like leaving you out here alone." Neji pointed out, his eyes narrowing at the man behind her.

"Don't worry man, I'll protect her." Kankuro grinned at the man before him.

"That doesn't give me much comfort….." Kankuro frowned _'I really don't like this guy….' _ Tenten sighed and looked at Hinata. Seeing the look in her eyes finally caused her to finally give in. "Come on Neji, let her go….she is in good hands…." Neji wanted to protest but Tenten quickly pushed him away and moved to Hinata. "But remember if he tries something…." Tenten whispered before giving Hinata a small hug and walked over to Neji. Neji was about to say something when Tenten pulled him away and pushed him into his car. Hinata watched the last other friends leave the parking lot of the mall then turned on her heel to the man that has been giving her strange feelings since she first met him.

"So….guess it's just you and me…." Kankuro wanted to smirk but knew that it would only scare her. He had no idea how to truly talk a girl, at least a girl that he actually wanted to talk, so he had no idea how to actually start a complete conversation to her.

"Do you want to go and walk around; we can talk about things about the marriage." Kankuro nodded, completely forgetting about the wedding that was only two months away.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He said before taking Hinata's hand in his. The young Hyuga looked up and blushed at the man then smiled. The couple gave each other one last look before walking on through the mall, beginning a small conversation to break the ice.

* * *

**A/N: So how yall like? I actually find this chapter really fun and hope you guys found it amusing as well. I'm pretty excited on starting the next chapter so...finger's crossed haha but besides that I would like it if you guys could leave some feed back, lord knows I need it lol See YA NEXT TIME**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo I am so so sorry for being so late with this but with New Androids and all these other things but that's beside the point. Here you guys go!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Tenten was seriously starting to rethink her decision on letting Hinata stay at the mall with Kankuro. Now don't get her wrong, it was not that she was worried for Hinata's safety because she knew that though Hinata may appear frail and weak ,Tenten knew that she was anything but when pushed to a certain degree. Being Neji's little cousin and Hiashi's daughter, she knew that she was not raised to be a complete push over. Hinata was just too kind to truly harm someone, which Tenten found to be very honorable. But that was beside the point; the real reason that Tenten was rethinking her decision was because of the man pacing in front of her with a frustrated look on his face.

"I still cannot believe that you left Hinata with…_him._" Neji spat. The brunette rolled her eyes and sighed. She swears this man worries over Hinata more than Hiashi. She was really glad that she was not in her friends shoes right now. It must be slightly frustrating to have a guy like Neji worry over you as if you could not handle yourself, like you were some fragile jewel or something. But for some reason Tenten also found this overprotective nature to be in a sense adorable. For a man like Neji, showing emotions was not something that he took complete pride in. He was raised to be a strict and cunning business man, able to calculate anyone's emotions within a few moments of meeting them. But something about Hinata just brought out this protective side of him. It was nice….at the appropriate time.

But this was not a good time. "Neji, you're really starting to annoy me, so sit down and shut up!" Neji narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend before doing as she said.

"I'm just not sure that leaving her with him was such a good idea. I know of his reputation and I do not feel comfortable-."

"Hinata is a big girl, she can handle herself." Tenten said with a smile. But inwardly Tenten was more nervous than Neji could ever be. What if Kankuro would try to do the same thing that he had done that night before, what if he…Tenten shook her head. The night before was caught off guard by Hinata, if it were to happen again, Tenten was sure that Hinata would not be as innocent or kind as she was before. The thought of Hinata blowing up on Kankuro brought a smirk to her face.

Neji frowned and crossed his arms. "I guess you are right…."

"You're still going to wait up all night aren't you?" Tenten sighed as Neji looked away with a small blush on his cheeks. She couldn't help but chuckle before walking up and wrapping her arms around Neji's neck. "You can be so stubborn sometimes…." She giggled before placing a small kiss on his cheek. "But I guess that's why I like you so much." Neji smirked for a moment before frowning.

"But why did we have to leave her alone with him?!"

**KANKHINA**

Hinata was pleasantly surprised at how Kankuro was behaving during their time together. They spent most of their time having a peaceful walk around the mall, talking about what was ever on their mind, and what the future might hold for them. For a while Hinata had forgotten the past…forgotten what he had done. The kindness that he was showing her was something that she had never received from a man before. Now Hinata has in fact been on a couple of dates with men before but most of them were either rude or uncaring of her feelings. One boy actually started flirting with another girl while he was taking Hinata to the movies. This plus the long lived but now dead crush on Naruto who was completely obvious to her feelings made somewhat of a bad look on men for Hinata. But Kankuro….he was different. Sure he was…rougher than most boys that she has dated but for some reason Hinata liked that about him. He was straightforward, kind in his own way and understanding. Hinata could not help but grow a small crush on him….though she was not fully ready to admit it. Right now they were walking through the slowly decreasing crowds of the mall, a sign that it was almost closing time.

Kankuro glanced down at Hinata and smiled softly. Kankuro was never one to believe in love at first sight, thinking that love itself was nonexistent. To him it was all about getting what you want then moving on. But with this was different, She was different. Every time she smiled at him, his heart would accelerate to inhuman levels. The simple sound of her voice brought a strange feeling in his heart, something that he has never felt before. He knew that he was starting to fall for her; he was starting to fall in love. This realization was like something that he has never felt before. He was excited, scared, nervous…He was basically feeling every emotion in the book. He wanted to run up to the top of some mountain and proclaim his love for everyone to know. He wanted to snap every single neck of the men that would flirt or look at Hinata. He wanted to prove to her that he cared, prove to her that he was serious about their relationship, if that was what you could call it. His gaze turned to a nearby jewelry store and a smirk appeared on his face. _'I have to make a note of stopping by their later.' _

"Kankuro are you okay?" Kankuro looked down at Hinata and smiled.

"Yeah I'm good." He said before wrapping his arms around Hinata and laying his head on her shoulder. "I was just thinking about something stupid." He mumbled in her neck. Hinata felt her face burn and looked away.

"U-Um…." Hinata could not figure out how to speak.

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you something…." Hinata nodded slowly.

"Y-Yes?"

Kankuro had no idea how or why he was going to ask this question but….the thought of not being near her was too much for him. "Do you want to spend the night with me?"

**KANKHINA**

"Man Hiashi, that's some powerful stuff." Inoichi said as him and the other men sat inside Hiashi's office once more. After they went out for lunch they decided to take the rest of the day to wind down. A father with children like Naruto and Ino certainly need their time to relax. This of course gave both Inoichi and Minato a chance to ask Hiashi on what was the true purpose of Kankuro and Hinata's marriage. Hiashi knew that, though he can try as hard as he wants, he could not keep much from his friends, so he finally admitted to the true reason for the situation that he was in.

"How could that bastard just do that?" Minato muttered with anger steaming out of his mouth. "What kind of sick…."

"I know and I tried my best to prevent this but…it is too late now."

"But Hiashi, if this marriage becomes official…" Inoichi stood up. "You could-."

"I know that but I can't risk the life of my daughters…even if that means I have to sacrifice myself." Hiashi said with a look of determination.

Minato crossed his arms and tried to control his anger. Minato does not like to get angry, that was his wife's job, but if there was one thing that Minato held dear, it was family and Hiashi and his daughters were indeed a part of his family. The fact that a man would even think about threatening another man's children was sickening to even hear. He hated that one of his closest friends were in this deep of trouble and he could do nothing to help him. "Hiashi, there has to be something that we could do!" Minato spoke.

Hiashi wished that he could ask for their help but this situation cannot be controlled now, he could not do anything but let the cards fall in place. "I'm afraid that…there is nothing that anyone can do." Hiashi sighed. His hate for that man had never been as large and as great as it was now. He just wished that things did not have to be the way that they are. He wished that his daughter did not have to be involved this mess….he wished….

"There has to be something that we can do. We can't just sit here and-."

"I am not asking you to sit here….I'm asking you two, my closest friends, to be there." Hiashi looked up at his friends with such emotion that neither of them ever thought Hiashi could express. Maybe that was all that they could do but that was not going to stop them from trying their best to find some way to save their friend from what is to come.

**KANKHINA**

Hinata could not find her voice; she could only stare with shock in her eyes. Did Kankuro just ask her if….she could spend the night with him? Was he asking her to….For some reason Hinata felt a boiling anger in her stomach. How dare he ask her to do such a thing after what he did?! She felt like such an idiot thinking that he was different from the other boys, he was just the same. Hinata huffed and crossed her arms.

"Y-You jerk!" She shouted before walking away, leaving Kankuro standing dumbfound. Realizing what he said, he mentally smack himself in the head. What the hell was wrong with him? He groaned and quickly followed behind Hinata.

"Hinata wait I didn't mean it like that!" he ran up to her, unknown of what was to come. Hinata narrowed her eyes and grip his wrist before flipping him over her body and slamming him to the ground. Kankuro was shocked that this small girl just flipped him over like it was nothing. _'Damn….' _ Ignoring the pain that rain through his back, he quickly got up and ran after her out of the mall. "Hinata please let me explain!"

"Explain?" Hinata stopped. "How dare you ask me such a question after…?" She trailed off. Kankuro looked at the hurt look in her eyes and sighed.

"Hinata….I would never ask you to do anything like that unless you were ready…" he gently grabbed her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that…I promise." Hinata looked into his eyes then back down at her feet.

"W-What did you mean then by spending the night with you?" She mumbled.

"I just meant you know spending the night with me, nothing dirty or anything just, spending the night." Hinata looked up at him with a blush on her face. The man before her was so strange. Never has any boy ever asked her to spend the night without having an alternative motive. Yet in his eyes…Hinata did not see the lust that was there last night. His gaze on her was not animalistic but….scared. He was scared and she could only assume that it was because of what her answer might be. "Just this one night….please…." Hinata giggled at the look on Kankuro's face. He looked like a sad kitten, which was strange for a man such as Kankuro, but it was also somewhat adorable.

"W-Well….I guess since we're getting married soon, we might as well practice sleeping in the same bed…I-I mean." Hinata blushed and looked away. Kankuro couldn't help the smile that grew on his face.

"Really?" Hinata nodded. Kankuro felt his heart sped up once more as he continued to hold her hand. "So, you wanna head to my place, we could watch a movie or something." Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Okay." Kankuro smirked before guiding Hinata to his sister's car which was coincidently parked close to where they were. 'Hey Hinata, when did you learn to flip someone like that." He chuckled as he slowly started to rub his back. Hinata blushed and looked away.

"U-Um….well Big Brother and Father taught me hand to hand combat since I was small." Kankuro would have never in his life had guessed that someone like Hinata would be skilled in fighting. She doesn't even look like she would enjoy watching a fly get swapped let alone taking someone ten size her size down. But he guessed that there was defiantly more to know about his little Fiancé then he had first thoughts, which only made Kankuro more excited for the future with her.

"Well, I guess there's more to meet the eye." Hinata giggled.

"I can say the same about you." Kankuro smirked.

"Well, guess we have to start sharing soon or this marriage is going to be pretty awkward."

"Yeah, well more a-awkward than it's already going to be." Kankuro chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Got a point there." Kankuro mutter with a warm smile on his face.

**KANKHINA**

"So how do you know her?" Ino said out of the blue. Shikamaru glanced over at his girlfriend wit confusion. Why would she ask such a random question? Here they were simply watching some crappy reality television show what he was paying no mind to when Ino decided to break the silence with this question. _'She can't be talking about….' _"Well are you going to answer my question or not?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Ino narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"That Temari girl, how do you know her?" she nearly shouted with her hands placed on her hips. "I'm not stupid Shikamaru, I saw the look that you and her shared." Shikamaru looked away then back at Ino.

"I don't know anything about her so can you just drop it."

"Drop it, my boyfriend would just tell me how he met some girl and I'm supposed to drop it?! If it wasn't a big deal then you wouldn't have such a problem telling me about her."

"You're being paranoid Ino." Shikamaru muttered before standing up.

"Paranoid?!" Ino huffed. "Well if I'm so paranoid than I better just leave!" She shouted before stomping towards the door. Truthfully she was hoping that maybe….Shikamaru would after her. That he would take her into his arms and confess that he would never do anything to hurt her….yet he just stood there, he just stood there like nothing was wrong. Ino huffed and slammed the door behind her, leaving the Nara to his thoughts.

What was he supposed to do? Obviously Ino is smarter than she looks so lying to her is out of the question yet….how was he supposed to tell her that….Shikamaru shook his head and sighed out of frustration. This was not how it was supposed to be, he was supposed to live his life normally. He didn't want to hurt Ino because believe or not, he truly does care for her more than she thinks he does. He hoped that Ino would have understood that he was not one to show emotion. It was unnatural to him, but how could he….how could he show her how he feels now, especially with _her _in town. He growled and slammed his fist onto the wall. _'Damn it….!' _He growled into the air. This situation was not going to get any better if he doesn't do something quick. He sighed, knowing what he needed to do. If he could simply do this, then this situation shouldn't worsen…..shouldn't.

**KANKHINA**

"Temari, Gaara!" Kankuro called out as he and Hinata entered his temporary home. Now Hinata was never one to truly car about a person's wealth but to see how lavish and large this temporary home for him was a little amazing to say the least. Just by the fact that they had a large two story condo was enough for Hinata to truly see Kankuro was defiantly as wealthy as they all assumed. Kankuro smirked seeing Hinata surprised by how large his residence was, feeling some amount of pride that he had impressed his Fiancé. "Come on I'll show you the living room." He said as he guided Hinata into the large living room with a pure black couch and a flat screen placed sitting in the center of the room. Kankuro motioned for Hinata to sit and smiled as he sat down next to her. "So you like the place?"

"I-It's very nice….." Hinata blushed. This was in fact the first time that she has ever been a man's house. The only non-female houses she has ever visited where only the houses of her male friends. But never has she ever been in the house of a non-male friend before. So it was only right that she would be nervous about sitting next to Kankuro on his couch.

"Yeah, I figured that I might as well live in comfort while I'm here." He smirked to himself. Hinata nodded while playing with the bottom of her skirt. Feeling a little nervous Kankuro cleared his throat while looking away. "So…um….do you want anything to drink or eat?" Hinata shook her head.

"No thank you…." Hinata was far too nervous to really want anything. How was she supposed to act? Was she supposed to agree to his offer? Was she being rude? Hinata twiddled with her fingers nervously. Kankuro noticed this and chuckled.

"Hinata, you don't have to be nervous, I'm going to bite you or anything." Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "I mean if this is how were going to act when he actually do start living together than I think we have a problem."

"You have a point…" Hinata smiled.

"How about we watch a movie or-." Both of them jumped hearing the sound of his sister walking down the stairs with a tired look on her face. The look however quickly disappeared when she saw her brother and his "Fiancé" sitting close to each other on the couch.

"Well, am I interrupting something?" She chuckled as she walked over to them. "Because I thought that someone was calling my name earlier."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes and stood up. "No you weren't…" He muttered. Hinata quickly stood up and bowed.

"I-I'm sorry if me coming over is a burden." Temari waved her hand and smiled.

"Oh it's no problem; I was just wondering why I was hearing two voices downstairs." Temari glanced at Kankuro before returning her gaze to Hinata. "But I can see that it was just you two so I guess I can go back upstairs." She turned on her heel and walked away from the group. "Don't you two stay up too late now." She snickered before walking up the stairs once more. Kankuro sighed and looked back at Hinata.

"So um what movie do you want to watch?" He chuckled nervously. He truly wished that he did not call out his sister and brother's name earlier.

"Oh um….whatever you feel like watching I don't mind." Hinata smiled, slightly relieved that others where in the house as well. Kankuro nodded and sat back down with the remote in his hand. Hinata sat back down as well with her hands neatly on her lap. This was defiantly going to be a long night.

**KANKHINA**

Kankuro had never been more grateful for bad movies in his life. They really needed to tell you whether the movie you were going to rent was either really good or really bad because this movie had an amazing title, pretty decent description but….horrible everything else. From the lame acting to the predictable plot line, this movie had to be the worst thing that he saw in his whole life. Apparently he was not the only one that noticed this, due to the fact that Hinata was giggling uncontrollably when it was supposed to be an action/drama movie, which brought him to why he was thanking the movie. This created a good conversation between them on what was a good movie and what was not; which eventually lead to what was their first movie that they saw to childhood memories. He never felt so connected with a girl before. He has never met a girl that made him laugh as much as she did. It was amazing to actually sit with a girl and have a decent conversation with her.

"So, you're telling me that you've never been to Suna?!" Kankuro chuckled.

"Well I've never really left Konoha before." Hinata smiled. This was nice; she was actually having a conversation with a boy without fearing that he was going to rape her or something…..which probably shouldn't be a subject that she should dawn on much. He was just so comfortable to be around, like they had known each other for years. All her fears that were flowing through her mind started to fade and disappear.

"Man I got to get you out of here someday; you have to go to one of our beaches, known as the best in the world."

"I've heard." Hinata giggled. "To tell you the truth I've always wanted to go to the famous Suna beach. I um…..have pictures of it on my phone and my friend Ino said that it was the most beautiful place." Hinata blushed .Kankuro smiled and move closer to her.

"Yeah it's pretty nice…" He glanced at her. "But I know something ten times as beautiful…" Hinata blushed and looked away. The mere tone of his voice was enough increase her heart rate, which was not necessarily a good thing.

"U-Um…..W-What's more beautiful than the beach?" Kankuro chuckled and moved even closer to her.

"I don't think I need to say it…." He whispered into her ear.

"K-Kankuro…."

"Hinata can I be honest with you…" Hinata looked up and nodded, oblivious to his closeness. "I've been….the thing is that…..I think I'm starting to….um…." Kankuro had no idea how he was supposed to tell this girl that he just met, and had….um….yeah, his true feelings. Not only was this the first time that he actually had to confess to a girl before, well a girl that he actually had feelings for, but this girl happen to have been his _very_ recent Fiancé. "Hinata I um…I um…." He couldn't do it. He couldn't confess to her, at least not now. He needed more time, she needed more time. They needed to get to know each other before he says anything to her about how he felt. Unfortunately...his body had another thing in mind. Just the mere look in her eyes, the mere look of her lips, hypnotized him…pulled him closer.

Hinata did not know what was going on, well she knew what was going on, but she did not know why she did not pull away like she should have. She felt his arms wrapped around her waist as he pressed his lips onto hers gently, almost shyly. Hinata couldn't believe how her body was responding to his touch. How her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down, laying his body on top of her with her back on the couch.

Kankuro expected many things; one involving him feeling pain in a certain area and her running away crying for help. But he did not expect for her to actually respond to what he was doing. He could not however say that he was not enjoying this side of her. Eventually his gentle kiss became more passionate and hungry, and his arms grew tighter around her body. He smirked as he heard Hinata moan and slipped his tongue into her mouth, receiving a gasp in return.

Hinata felt her body being lifted up and slowly opened her eyes to see that Kankuro was carrying her away from the couch and up to the stairs. In reality she would have shouted and forced herself off but….instead she simply held onto him tighter as he basically ran up the stairs to his room.

Kankuro had no idea what he was doing but he was defiantly not sure if he wanted to stop. He had never been this excited in his life; he had never wanted someone this much in his life. He tried to control his pace up the stairs, not wanting to drop the girl in his arms who's legs where wrapped around him for dear life. He smirked seeing the last step and paced down the hall to his room. Not truly in the mood for waiting any longer, he kicked his door opened and gently placed Hinata on his bed with him still on top of her. Hinata gasped as she felt his hands move under her shirt but did not protest and simply continued attacking his lips with her own. Kankuro stopped for a moment and threw his own shirt to the ground before returning to his previous actions.

"K-Kankuro….." She muttered as he began to kiss up and down her neck. Realization came to her and the past quickly rushed to her mind. "S-Stop…." Kankuro could not hear her soft voice and continued to nibble at her soft neck. "K-Kankuro…Stop!" He groaned and stopped what he was doing. "T-This is wrong….we shouldn't be….." Hinata blushed while trying not to look at his toned chest and muscles.

Kankuro realized what they were doing and sighed. "Y-Yeah I um….I know…." Hinata noticed his look and giggled.

"N-No I um….I don't mean it like that." Hinata sat herself back up and kissed him gentle on his cheek. "I-I mean that….I want to um….save what we were going to do for our um….w-wedding night I mean….." Kankuro gave her a look on shock. Was what she saying true? She stopped what they were doing not because she did not want to but…..because they weren't married yet? Does this mean that…..?

"Hinata…do you want to…." Hinata blushed and looked away.

"I-I um…." Hinata really wished that she kept that to herself, it would have saved her this large amount of embarrassment. But unfortunately she could not keep her thoughts to herself.

"Hinata, you don't have to be embarrassed I mean…I wouldn't mind saving it for our wedding night." Kankuro smiled and crawled on his bed until he was sitting next to Hinata.

"R-Really….?" Hinata had always thought that men did not like to wait for their wedding night for sex but Kankuro for some reason seemed perfectly fine with it.

"It'll make the night special, and I really wouldn't mind that night being special." He said softly as he wrapped his arm around her. "I just want you to be comfortable…." Hinata blushed and kissed him on his cheek once more.

"T-Thank you Kankuro…" Kankuro blushed and smiled.

"No problem Hinata, now judging that we have to go and go all around this city tomorrow, we better get some rest…" He said before getting up. "You can use one of my shirts if you want." Hinata nodded with a blush on her face. Kankuro smirked, liking how easily he can make her cheeks red, and walked up to go and get her an old shirt of his. He had to play this cool, and he had to make sure that he did not lose his control while Hinata was in his bed…sleeping with him….for the whole night…..This was defiantly going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope that you guys liked. I tried to make this chapter pretty long as sort of an apology for being so late with the updates. I have no idea when I'm going to update this again but I promise that it won't be as long as it was before. TILL NEXT TIME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a little while but I've been sort of distracted with certain things. You know what I love most about this story, I can like not work on it for a whole month and as soon as I start the words like automatically come on the screen. Like I don't know where I'm going with the story yet I do know where I'm going subconsciously, weird huh hahaha. OMG are any of you reading the manga lately. I'm not going to spoil anything but…WOW! HAHAHA anyways….enjoy the chapter. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kankuro has been in bed with many women. In fact his reputation mostly built on women sharing beds with him, most without clothing. For a while he was not ashamed of his past, in fact he took pride in it. He took pride that women fell to their knees at his presence. That a simple smirk was a like a command to come to him…Of course his sister had a problem with this type of behavior, he can still remember her many physical acts of showing how much she disapproved of this. He would even see disapproving glances from his own little brother. But neither of that mattered, he did not care for their approval. The only approval that mattered was his own. But that was beside the point. The real point was that Kankuro has had his share of women sleeping next to him but never has he ever been this nervous in his life.

The first sign he had seen that showed him that this night would be something to remember was seeing Hinata wearing his own shirt, showing how small she truly was, while gazing at him with that innocent blush on her cheeks.

"U-Um…." She stuttered with her hands close to her chest. Kankuro knew that she was nervous and probably staring at her the way he was staring was probably not helping the situation. But he could not help himself. The way her eyes looked at him with the pure innocence that she possessed, the way her hands would nervous come together as if to block her body from him. If he wasn't trying hard to control his urges, he would have pounced on her like a lion on their prey. "I um…." Kankuro shook his head and smiled at Hinata.

"So um…do you want to go and sleep now or we can talk…" Hinata looked down.

"I um thought that maybe we should get some sleep I mean we do have a busy day tomorrow." Kankuro nodded and motioned for her to lay down with him. Hinata nodded and slowly slipped into the warm sheets on his bed. She never thought that a man's bed would be this comfortable but then again this was the first time that she has ever been in a bed that was not her own. Kankuro cleared his throat nervously and moved his arm over Hinata, causing her to flinch.

"I'm just turning off the light." He said reassuringly. Hinata blushed at her embarrassment. Eventually the dark fell on them with only the opened window curtains bringing light from the moon's gracefully illumination. Kankuro glanced at the beauty that l laid next to him and bit his lip at the growing erection he was fighting down in his pants.

"G-Good night Kankuro…" She said softly.

"Good night Hinata." Kankuro had no idea what came over him but before he could think any further he had already found his lips placed gently on her forehead. Hinata gasped before blushing with a small smile on her face. Kankuro blushed and smiled back before slowly closing his eyes, hoping that sleep would calm his beating heart.

Hinata was over heating with emotions almost as much as he was. To think that she is in bed with a man that she had not only met two days ago but had….She didn't know what was going on with her. She should be angry at him, she should hate him. She should not be in his bed, sleeping next to him as if nothing had happened. But seeing his face, seeing how he felt for doing what he did…But inside can she truly forgive him, can she learn to love him? She shook her head and sighed. She did not need to think about this while she was trying to sleep. She closed her eyes and blushed at the soft touch of his lips on her forehead. Maybe she could…..

**KANKHINA**

"W-WHAT?!" Hiashi had always been proud of his nephew. Not just because of his nature skills but his intelligence and excellent judgment. He also found it comforting that he looked after his daughters as if they were his own sisters. Watching him grow up with that protective nature, then watched it fade away only for it to come back ten times more powerful than before, he knew that his daughters were in good hands. Never had he ever wanted to brutally beat his nephew in his life…at least until now.

"Sir I-."

"How can you just let her go and stayed with…._him_?!" Hiashi shouted while being held back by his two friends.

"N-Now Hiashi calm down." Inoichi chuckled nervously. He seriously wished that Neji had kept this to himself, or at least waited for him to have a drink in him to calm his nerves.

"CALM DOWN?!" Hiashi turned his eyes to the Yamanaka. "My daughter, my teenage daughter, is sleeping in the same house with _his _sons and you are telling me to calm down?!"

"W-Well they are getting married so this was bound to happen." Minato tried to assure him. "Besides Hinata is a smart and strong girl she wouldn't-."

"Apparently you have forgotten who those boys father is…." Hiashi muttered. "I do not trust him or his blasted children!" Hiashi sighed. "I need a drink." He pushed past his friends and entered into his study. Minato shook his head and sighed. He knew that when he said that he needs a drink…he was going to get more than a simple drink.

Minato glanced at Neji and Tenten. "You could have lied to him you know."

Neji cleared his throat. "I do not feel comfort lying about the whereabouts of Lady Hinata to her Father." What kind of teenager is he? Even Minato had lied once or twice to his parents when he was a teenager yet this boy seemed so bent on trying to keep up the Hyuga name more than actually enjoying his youth. _'Pure opposite of his father….' _ He chuckled in his head. Now Hizashi was a more free spirit than worker. Sure he was good at his job but that did not stop him from having a fun time, which usually resulted in him and their friends getting into some troubling situations. But his son, he was defiantly raised by his Uncle.

"I'm assuming I'm going to go and inform my wife and yours that we're going to staying here for the night." He glanced at Minato. "Guess I'm going to inform Kushina too?" Minato nodded before motioning towards Hiashi's door.

"I'm sorry Mr. Namikaze." Tenten blushed. Minato shook his head and smiled.

"It's quite alright; he was like this before when he Hinata went on her first date." Minato wanted to think that this was like that time but even he was not sure that Hinata sleeping over at the Sabaku home was a wise decision. Like Hiashi, Minato did not truly trust his sons, knowing of the eldest reputation, so this was confusing on how he was to have Hiashi calm down when he himself was ready to fight. But he couldn't let these kids see him like that; he needed to be the calm one in this situation. He looked at Hiashi who was already drowning in expensive alcohol and sighed for the hundred time today. _'This was going to be hard…..' _

**KANKHINA**

'_Damn it….' _Kankuro groaned as he glared at his door with pure frustration. _'Why won't this damn thing go away?!' _ He looked down underneath his sheets to see that he was still fully aroused at their situation. He has tried hard to fall asleep and try and let his dreams act on his urges but he just couldn't with his little problem down in his pants. He wanted to move on his back but knew two things. One, it would wake up Hinata. Two, if she wakes up…then she would see his little issue and then that would lead to more and more awkward moments, and he could not handle another awkward moment between himself. But sleeping on his side was never something he felt comfortable doing. He was not a paranoid person but he felt more comfortable being aware of all his sides and not just one. If he sleeps on his side then someone could easily attack him from his blind side. He did not know why he felt this way though it probably had something to do with his father's twisted teachings. He shook his head, trying hard to ignore the thoughts of his father. He looked over slightly to see Hinata with her eyes closed and a steady breath, which were small signs that she was in fact asleep. _'Maybe if I'm really quiet…' _ He took a deep breath and slowly rolled onto his back with a confident grin on his face. The confidence however was quickly dispelled as he felt a slim arm wrap around him and looked to see Hinata with her head on his chest, still asleep though. His heart was literally trying to escape his chest with how fast it was beating. _'Control…control….control!' _ He bit his lip as the gentle scent of her hair flew to his nostril and took him on a high he had never felt in his life.

"….Kankuro….." Kankuro inwardly gasped. Was this a dream…had she just….mutter his name in her sleep? But if that was true that would mean that….

"She's dreaming about me?" He whispered into the air. He felt his arms wrap around her small boy and pull her closer to him. He had never heard his name come from such an angel. He was used to it being shouted by demons, whores who only cared about his pockets then him. He had heard it shouted out in anger, hate, jealously….memories of his father growling his name as he beat him for talking back. Yet….for once in his life…someone with a kind and pure heart, who no intention of emptying his bank account or harming him…subconsciously spoken his name into the air. He buried his head in her hair, taking in her essence. He knew from this point on that this was the one; she was the one person that he never wanted to give up. He didn't care what in life came their way. He was going to keep this light for himself; he was going to make sure that no other man would touch her. He would do anything for her, just to hear her voice whispered his name. Just to see those bright and cheerful eyes stare at him and only him. "Hinata I….I love you….." He whispered as he felt his arousal lower slowly. He did not want to have sex with her. He didn't want to take away the innocence that she held dear, at least not yet. He felt that….his body has become satisfied with just her presence by his side. His physical desire for her was still there and growing strong but now, he was content with just their bodies connecting in a non-sexual way….at least for now.

**KANKHINA**

"Hiashi I think you might have had enough." Minato chuckled nervously while his friend slammed down a empty glass cup.

"Y-You know parenting is an unrewarding job!" He slurred. "You feed them, b-bath them, wipe their noses and what do they do, they go and sleep at their Fiancé's house!" he shouted then threw his head in his arms.

"Um don't Fiancés do that?" Inoichi shook his head. "You're taking this a bit too hard."

Hiashi tried to stand up but ended up tripping back into his desk. "H-How would you feel if Ino stayed over Shikaku's place with his son with neither of you knowing?!" Inoichi opened his mouth then thought for a second.

"Hand me that drink." Inoichi quickly grabbed the bottle of sake in Hiashi's hand and chugged it down with one gulp.

"Inoichi?!" Minato nearly shouted. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Shut up you don't have a daughter!" Inoichi gulped down another bottle of alcohol. Minato watched in horror as Inoichi and Hiashi started to chuckle uncontrollably with faces flushed from the alcohol.

"U-Um guys?" Minato tried to stop his friends. Sighing in defeat, Minato grabbed a cup and poured his own. _'Well if you can't beat them….' _

**KANKHINA**

"You know, I-I'm okay with my son being gay and I still love him but…." Minato stuttered with his face just as red as his friends. "Of all the people to be with it had to be with an Inuzuka!" He cried. "I-I just don't understand why!"

"D-Dude I know what you mean, I did not want my um….I had a daughter or a son?" Inoichi chuckled.

"A-A daughter…." Hiashi said while lying on the couch he had placed in his office not long ago.

"Oh yeah. W-Well the last thing I wanted my daughter to be with was S-Shikaku's son. D-Don't get me wrong he's m-my best friend but-."

"I thought I was your best friend?!" Minato tripped on the ground.

"N-No I'm his friend best!" the male Hyuga flipped off the couch. "I-I'm his only fest briend!"

"Y-Y-You said it wrong." Inoichi pointed out.

"YOU SAID IT WRONG!" Hiashi shouted before crumbling to the ground. "Why is raising children so damn hard?!"

"B-Because I think t-that they know everything! First they look up to y-you like you're a king and then they h-hate you being in the same room." Minato whined.

"Yeah, t-they do that." Inoichi stumbled.

"I know man kids suck b-but we can't let the c-children turn out like u-us." Minato stood up, or at least tried to.

Inoichi nodded. "Y-Yeah, we're fucked up but our kids still have a chance to be not so fucked up."

"So it's s-s-s-." Hiashi tried to finish his sentence but found it too difficult.

"It's settled, we're going to make sure that our children are not going to end up like us." Inoichi cheered before falling over. "I-I….I love you guys."

"I love you too man!" Minato tackled him and Hiashi.

"I-I you love!" Luck was defiantly on their side with their children not being able to see them in the state that they were in now.

**KANKHINA**

Hinata smiled at the warmth she felt as she slowly started to awake from her sleep. She had never had such a wonderful rest in such a long time and to think that this was brought by the man that she was to marry in two months. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped seeing nothing but a wide chest and muscular arms around her body. She wanted to move yet…for some reason she didn't want to move. She felt so protected, so safe. The gentle heartbeat in his chest was so calming, so comforting. She was certainly close to her eyes and rest more until she felt his body move slightly. She looked up to see Kankuro staring down at her with half opened eyes.

"What time is it?" He said with a tired tone.

"U-Um I'm not sure." Hinata blushed. Kankuro glanced at her before a blush grew on his face. She felt his arms loosen, creating a lonely feeling in her heart. She didn't know why but she wanted him to hold her for just a moment longer. She tightened her hold on him with her blush increasing by the second.

Kankuro gasped in his mind when he felt Hinata hold on to him more than she did before. He couldn't help but smile and hold onto her with the same gentle pressure as before.

"You know we have to get up eventually." Hinata nodded. "But I guess we can stay like this a little longer." Kankuro chuckled. He truthfully didn't want to either but now that he knew that Hinata felt the same way, he started to get a little bit cocky in his speech with her. "So what do you want to do?" He smirked. Hinata blushed at the tone of his voice and looked down at his chest.

"I-I um…..I-I…." Hinata felt her head being slowly lifted and looked to see Kankuro moving his head closer to her own. She was surprised to find his lips onto hers with gentle yet passionate force. She moaned into the kiss and pushed them closer subconsciously. His lips were so warm, so inviting. She had never thought that kissing would be so enjoyable but if this was what was awaiting her in two months, she was starting to think that this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Kankuro groaned, feeling his body slowly wake up and rolled Hinata underneath him. He growled lowly as he moved his mouth from her lips to her neck without realizing what he was doing but from what he was seeing, Hinata was not stopping him. In fact If Kankuro was not mistaken; she was actually starting to slowly grind her body to him, causing him to grow in his pants.

"Hinata…." He whispered into her ear. "If you keep doing that….." Hinata had no idea what was going on but she could not control her body that was causing her to do the thinking that she was doing. All that was in her mind was how good his lips felt on her neck, biting and licking like his life depended on it.

"I…." She whispered into the air. Kankuro felt his hand move itself from her side to her hips.

"Can I-?"

"Y-Yes!" Hinata nearly shouted. Kankuro stopped what he was doing and stared at her with shock. Did she just allow him to…touch her? Kankuro wasted no time in his thoughts and slowly slipped his hand into the large shirt she was wearing and placed it firmly on her breast. Hinata moaned and pulled him closer. Kankuro continued kissing at her neck while slowly moving his hand on her breast.

"Hinata, they're so soft…." Kankuro said before attacking her lips. Hinata felt her area becoming more and more wet, wanting to feel his touch. But she also wanted to feel his touch on her now hardening nipple. The soft yet firmly of her breast, the sweet taste of her skin…he never felt such a sexual attraction to a woman before. No…it was more than that. This feeling that he had for her was more than how amazing her skin felt on his. It was deeper…stronger than anything he had ever felt before.

"Kankuro…..I…." Hinata again had no idea why but…she wanted to touch him too. The two quickly moved on their sides without breaking apart with Hinata wrapping her leg over his body. Hinata gasped, feeling his large member on her leg and thought for a second. He was been pleasuring her yet she has done nothing for him. Being the person that she was, she thought that she was being quite unfair. So with all the courage in her body, she moved her hand slowly from holding onto his back to gently touching his chest. She felt his pulsing muscle and blushed. He was so handsome, so amazing looking. She still wondered what he saw in her that he found so appealing but….she had no time to think about it further. She wanted to do this, she needed to do this. She slowly moved her hand downward more until she felt his abs bulging from his shirt. Hinata's hear was racing as she moved more and more down until her fingers were nervously at the waist band of his shorts. Kankuro once again stopped what he was doing and stared at Hinata with more shock then he ever thought that would be.

"Hinata…."

"I-I um….I want you to um….feel good too." Hinata blushed before moving her hand past his waist band and feeling for his member, which was very easy to find due to its size. It was weird though to touch such a strange and foreign thing. It was hard that was for sure but not rock hard like she thought a man's penis would feel like. She looked up at Kankuro to see his eyes closed and his cheeks red. She knew that she needed to do something else besides holding it but she did not know what else to do. She wanted to give him pleasure but she had never done something like this so how was she to make him feel as good as she felt when he touched her? Suddenly a memory of watching a very inappropriate movie with Ino and Sakura long ago flashed into her mind. From what she remembered, she needed to move her hand up and down to make him feel good. Hinata blushed and took a deep breath before stroking his member slowly. She looked up again to see Kankuro with a very strange expression. His lower lip was pulled slightly into his mouth with his eyes still closed. She wondered if this was really making him feel good or not.

Kankuro had never in his life felt so hot before. Sure he has been touched there by many women and himself many times but to have do it, to have her soft hand that has never touched something like this before moving up and down on his shaft….He had to have done something saint-like in his past life to get this kind treatment. He tried to hold back the noises that threatened to escape his mouth but unfortunately they slowly started to spill out. "Holy fuck that feels good….!" He growled. "Yes….oh god yes…." He moved her closer. Hinata moved her mouth to his neck and tried to repeat what he has done to her, though shaking with nerves. Kankuro wondered how she knew that his weak spot was his ear but did not want to press it further. The only thing that he wanted to think about was how amazing this felt.

"A-Am I doing a good job?" She asked softly. Kankuro managed to give her a nod before clenching his teeth together. He growled in an animalistic tone as he rolled her on top of him and moved her around so that her entrance was at his face. Quickly moving the white underwear that blocked him away from his goal aside, he moved his tongue over the lips hungrily. "A-Ah!" Hinata gasped. This feeling, his tongue was basically invading her insides but she certainly wasn't minding the feeling she was getting. The pure sensation was amazing, just pure ecstasy. "P-Please I…." She didn't know what came over her but she found her mouth hovering over his member before slowly taking it in. Kankuro groaned out before continuing to bit and lick her entrance, taking in her juices like they were his life source. Meanwhile Hinata was busy moving her mouth up and down his shaft while trying to not bring him discomfort; unknown to her that there was nothing that she could do to him at the moment that would make him feel anything less than fantastic. Hinata stopped and thought of the night before. Didn't she say that he wanted to wait? That this was for their wedding night? Guilt slowly started to build in her, causing her to stop what she was doing; only slowly stroking his shaft Instead. "K-Kankuro?" But Kankuro could not hear her for his mind was too set on licking and attacking her entrance without stopped. He moved his mouth from her area only for a moment.

"Please don't stop….I'm literally about to explode!" Hinata wanted to argue but his mouth felt too good on her area to fight it anymore. She once again felt that building that she felt not long ago and moved her mouth over his member once more, trying to stop herself from moaning out in pleasure. Hinata gasped as she felt Kankuro thrusting himself in her mouth, a sign that he was close to climaxing. Hinata gave out a muffled explosive moan as she finally reached her limit, blowing up in Kankuro's awaiting face. Kankuro sucked up all that he could take before the feeling of Hinata's warm mouth around him was too much for him to handle. "H-Hinata I'm about to…..A-AAHH!" He roared as he exploded into her mouth, surprising the young heiress. Hinata's eyes widened as she quickly moved back to see his shaft still letting out what was building up or so long. She blushed and slowly licked her lips. It had a weird taste, or lack of taste. Hinata glanced at Kankuro with her cheeks red and her mouth with tiny stains of their event on her face. He tried hard to catch his breath but found it quite difficult. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean too….." Kankuro looked down.

"I-It's alright." Hinata herself was also breathing hard and slowly moved around so that she was facing him with her body still on top of him. Feeling slightly tired, she moved her head on his rising and falling chest. Kankuro moved so that he could grab another old shirt of his from the floor and handed it to Hinata. Hinata smiled softly before wiping her face clean. She pecked him on the lips, causing both of them to taste themselves and laid back down on top of him with his arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Hinata…." Kankuro whispered. "…That was fucking amazing." Hinata giggled and nodded.

"I don't know what came over me but….I-I guess we just couldn't help ourselves." Kankuro nodded while wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Man…I'm hungry now." He chuckled.

"Um I can make breakfast if you want?" Hinata blushed and started to stand up. Kankuro sat up and grinned.

"Wow, you really are perfect!" This caused Hinata to blush more before looking down. "But um…I think that maybe we should clean up first, don't want to give Temari ammo." Hinata nodded and walked over to bathroom until she suddenly stopped to look over at Kankuro.

"Y-You can um….come join me i-if you…." Kankuro did not have to be told twice. He quickly got up and wrapped his arms around Hinata.

"I never knew you were that kind of girl." Hinata gasped and punch him in the arm. "OW!" Hinata snapped out of her anger and gasped.

"O-Oh my, I'm sorry!" She wrapped her arm around his and looked at it with concern. Kankuro blushed and gave her a grin. He never had someone care for him in such a way before.

"It's fine." He smiled at her. "Now let's go clean up." She nodded and walked into the bathroom with him blushing.

**KANKHINA **

Temari yawned with tired eyes scanning the halls. Why did they have to get such a large place when there are only three people living in it? It's a waste of money and she hated that she needed a map or a trail of bread crumbs in order to move around the place without getting lost. Suddenly her nose sensed an alluring aroma coming from the kitchen and ran down the stairs to see Hinata humming while setting up plates and food onto their small table. She looked up and blushed. _'This girl sure does blush easily.' _

"O-Oh um I was just making breakfast as a thank you for um letting me sleep here for the night." Temari smiled and walked over to her.

"Sure smells good. I've never heard of a Hyuga that could cook before."

Hinata twittered with her fingers and looked down at her feet. "I-I um find it kind of fun so I try to learn what I can."

"Man that sure smells good!" Kankuro walked from the kitchen to Hinata, wrapping his arms around her. "I can't wait to taste it…" He mumbled into her neck.

"Hello little brother." Kankuro looked up in fear seeing his smirking sister staring at him with a knowing gaze. Kankuro quickly moved his hands to his side and chuckled nervously.

"H-Hey Temari." Kankuro hated that look in her eyes.

Temari snickered. "Well I see that you too are getting along." Hinata blushed and slowly starting to back herself back into the kitchen, leaving the two siblings alone. "I've never seen you like this to any girl."

Kankuro stuck his hands into his pockets. "She's not like the other girls…I really like her." Temari was starting to wonder if this was really her brother. For years she has only known him as the rich playboy with zero to no moral value but….this boy in front of her was defiantly more than that.

"Wow you actually like a girl?" they turned to see Gaara walking in. "I always thought that women to you were like toys than anything else."

"Well Hinata isn't like that!" Kankuro nearly shouted. "She's….she's what I've been waiting for. She's such a nice and caring, forgiving person….I've never met someone like her….she's everything that I secretly need. I don't just want to have sex with her…I want to talk with her; you know have a decent conversation. I want to laugh with her….let her in on how I'm feeling…I want to be vulnerable around her without worrying about her thinking that I'm less of a man. I'm actually glad that Dad did this whole thing because if it wasn't for him then I wouldn't have been able to have met Hinata and I would have fallen-." Kankuro stopped and looked away.

Gaara and Temari started at each other then back at Kankuro. They had never been more thankful to a person in their entire lives. This girl that they had all met in such a short time has changed their brother's whole outlook on life. Their brother was actually….happy. He was happy and best of all he was in love and happy. Temari was about to say something when Hinata walked out of kitchen with more plates of food in her hand.

"U-Um breakfast is done." Hinata stuttered. The siblings looked at each other before sitting down at the feast that Hinata has prepared. Hinata moved closer to Kankuro and kissed him on the cheek. "I-I um…thank you for what you said…." Kankuro blushed and stared at her with his eyes wide _'HOLY SHIT SHE HEARD WHAT I SAID!' _ Until realization hit him, she just kissed him on the cheek. Kankuro gave a wide grin before pecking her on the lips.

"Come on you love birds." Temari shook her head with a smiled. "You have ten thousand places to be right now so hurry up and eat." Kankuro and Hinata glanced at each other before starting to eat, their minds both on the person that they are sitting next to.

* * *

**A/N: HEEEYYY You know I love writing the Hiashi, Minato and Inoichi scenes. They are just so serious all the time that its just so fun to have then kinda act like idiots. So I know what you guys are thinking. "What the hell is wrong with Hinata?! I mean the guy basically rapes her and she's giving him oral and making him breakfast?!" Well think of this as the calm before a mighty storm. I'm not going to spoil anything but trust me on this please :D So till next time, SEE YA~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! So this story is really really easy to write like for real haha I finished this chapter in like three days (Compared to the other stories I do that) Its funny the more I continue with this story the more interested I am in KankuroxHinata stories. I mean it's such a random but adorable pairing XD But I'm rambling, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"So I'm thinking a pure white and gold theme with white ribbons hanging from the ceiling." The wedding planner motioned her hands upward to the high ceilings of the church that they had been walking around for what seemed like forever, at least to Kankuro. He would admit it was very nice with its high ceiling and bright chandeliers that hung above them, glimmering like diamonds. There were rows and rows of pews, the perfect amount for such a wedding, with a white and gold coloring. He guessed that a white and gold theme would work, less work for the people that have to set this whole thing up. But then again he was far too deep in his thoughts to truly care what the wedding planner and Hinata were discussing. In about an hour or so he would have to meet Hinata's father once more. He didn't know why he was so nervous though. The first time he met him Kankuro was the definition of confidence, poised, proper and a little bit cocky. But now just thinking of her father made his body shake with fear. He figured it might have to be due to his new found feelings for the young Hyuga that he felt this way about meeting her father once more. At first he did not truly care for impressing her father but now that he has found that he actually cares for her, the pressure to show her father that he was the right man for his daughter to marry was starting to get to him. Kankuro glanced at the large stain glass mirror to see if he was appropriately dress and smirked. He was wearing a short sleeve white button down shirt with blue fitting jeans. He figured that had to have been appropriate for her father, at least he figured. He looked up to see Hinata smiling and nodding with the wedding planner and sighed. He never thought that he would ever be in such a position and now that he is….he can't really complain.

"Oh I'm sorry." Hinata jumped as her phone started ringing. "Hello….." Kankuro watched the smile on her face widened. "Okay! I'll be right out." Hinata turned to face Kankuro and took his hand softly. "Um My Father is here." Kankuro gulped and nodded then followed his fiancé to the endof the aisle. He watched her slowly opened the two double doors to the large middle room of the church and sped walk to another pair of doors that lead to the parking lot of the church. She looked around and waved as a black car pulled up towards them. Then in slow motion, through his eyes, step out her father with her cousin and friend stepping out as well. Her female friend ran up and wrapped her arms around the small girl, narrowing her eyes at Kankuro. He seriously was wondering what this girl had against him. He hasn't done anything to her so why is she being so cold to him….unless. Kankuro felt his heart race…._'Does she know about…Damn it!' _ He cursed in his head. The last thing he wants is for Hinata's friends to hate him. It's bad enough that he needed to regain the trust that he had lost from Hinata but now he has to worry about her friends, who have a huge influence from what he could tell. He could not tell from the protective aura that she was releasing that she knew of that night that he tried so hard to forget. _'Great….just great…' _He broke out of his thoughts by the sound of her father calling out to Hinata in a tired tone.

Hinata looked up to see her father walking slowly with his hand on his head. Hinata knew that her father has been drinking, something that he rarely does. She wondered what got him worried so much that he would go into his dust covered liquor cabinet. Unless….Hinata blushed. _'What if Big Brother…..oh no.' _ "H-Hello Father." Hinata said nervously.

"We have a lot to discuss young lady." He muttered with a groan. Hinata nodded slowly knowing full well what she meant. She looked at her cousin with a frown.

"Neji….." Neji stepped back before clearing his throat. He felt guilt rush through him as soon as he heard his name and not the nickname that she had given him.

"Lady Hinata I know that you're mad at me but-." He stopped seeing Hinata turning away from him. This was new to Neji, he never saw Hinata this mad before. Sure with Hanabi it was easy but…He never thought that he would deal with Hinata being upset with him…it really hurt him. Ever since that period of when he had despised Hinata…after he had changed his ways…he had promised himself that he wouldn't do anything to cause Hinata discomfort and upset her. He would be the perfect protector, the perfect cousin…the perfect brother…but every time he tries he ends up messing up…Now it seems like he has done it once again. He looked down and sighed. _'Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut.' _

"Yeah you should've." He turned to see Tenten shaking her head. "I mean really Neji, smooth move." Tenten as the depressed look in Neji's eyes and shook her head. He really wasn't used to Hinata being upset with him.

"I was just looking out for her…" He muttered. Tenten giggled at the face Neji was making. He should be flattered. Hinata never gets mad at anyone. This was also a little bit unnerving. Neji has way more annoying things than this, yet Hinata decides to be upset with him? Why did this bother Hinata more than the other times like Neji barging into Ino's house when he was not inform that Hinata was staying over or completely interrupting a date just because he did not like the person or something along those lines. But now…it seemed like he had cross a line or something. A line that neither Neji nor Tenten knew was there.

Tenten patted his shoulder. "Just relax; she's not going to hold it against you for long." Neji wanted to believe his girlfriend but how can he believe that when Hinata kept ignoring him? Tenten noticed his face and sighed. "Just let her cool down." Neji nodded slowly before walking inside with his uncle. Tenten rolled her eyes and followed suit _'Of all the people I could be dating….' _

**KANKHINA**

Kankuro could not help but stare at Hinata as they all sat and discuss more boring details for the wedding. He tried hard to listen on what was being spoken but….he just couldn't get how someone as beautiful as her could be so innocene….so pure. The only thing he wanted to do was take her into the back or something and just attack her, taste her sweet skin. But he did not think that now would be the time, especially in a church. At the moment they were sitting within a meeting room that was placed at the back of the church discussing arrangements for the big day with the minister of the church. It was incredibly boring and mind numbing.

"Now, of course before actually getting the wedding over with, the couple must go through marriage counseling." This caught Kankuro's attention.

"Why?" Tenten asked. The minister chuckled kindly.

"Oh just as a precaution, you want to know who you're marrying don't you?" he said to Hinata who nodding slowly. "Good, I can set up a meeting tomorrow with a counselor if that is okay with you." Hinata glanced at Kankuro then nodded. Hinata was surprised on how well this was going, but that could be due to the fact that this was pre-organized years ago. Sitting here in listening carefully at what was being said with a little bit of disbelief. She could not believe that she was actually planning her wedding at such a young age with such a man, not that she was complaining. She was actually excited about this whole thing. She was excited to be doing this but…she just wished that her cousin didn't have to make it so sour.

"Great, now Hinata I looked up that floral store you mention to me and I must say I am very impressed with their stock of beautiful flowers." Hinata smiled and nodded. "We're going to have to make a stop there after this then we have to meet with the Akimichi food services for catering." The woman clapped her hands. Hiashi narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"May I please have a word with my daughter for a moment?" The room became tense as silence fell over them.

"Um sure…" She said before sitting back down. Hinata gulped and stood up slowly, giving Neji a small glance before walking out with her Father. Kankuro watched her leave and knew that something was wrong. First, why was she staring at Neji in such a way and why does Neji look so guilty? From what he could tell Hinata and Neji were as close as any brother or sister yet now….he felt some sort of wall between them. "I have to discuss something with the Minister, if you would excuse me." The wedding planner said before walking out of the room.

Neji narrowed his eyes at Kankuro. "You…this is your entire fault." Kankuro frowned and returned the glare.

"What the hell did I do?" Kankuro snared.

"If you didn't suggest that Hinata stay with you than none of this would have happened!" Neji stood up. Kankuro joined him with his balled fist.

"What?! I don't even know what the hell is going on!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Neji, I don't think blaming him is going to get you back on Hinata's good side any faster." Kankuro stared between Neji and Tenten with a confused expression.

"What the hell did you do, tell Hinata's Dad that she stayed with me or something?" The room was quiet, which answered Kankuro's question. "Dude…that's fucking low." Kankuro was about ready to strangle the Hyuga before him. Now Kankuro was on Hinata, her friend, and her father's Do Not Trust list. Thanks to Neji, Kankuro was in an even deeper hole than before. "You fucking asshole!" Kankuro was about to rush at Neji before Tenten stood in front of him.

"Don't touch him Sabaku." She muttered in a threatening tone.

"Thanks to that little dick-."

"Maybe if you had a little bit more control this whole thing wouldn't be as bad as it is!" This brought Kankuro to a complete fault, his face filed with guilt.

'I know that okay…" He muttered. "…I know that…" He knew that what she was saying was true but he would like her to know that he's trying his best to correct the wrong that he did. He was trying hard but it wasn't helping him that everyone is against him.

Tenten saw the look in his eyes and looked away. She didn't want to feel sorry for him, she wanted to hate him and she did. But seeing that look in his eyes almost made her want to feel bad…want to understand him…

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Neji asked, breaking the silence. Tenten turned to Neji and shook her head.

"Nothing just cool down okay." Tenten sat back down and sighed. Neji glanced between Kankuro and Tenten and knew that they were hiding something and that something had to do with his cousin. _'What are they hiding….?' _ Neji turned to see Hinata and his uncle walking in, Hinata with a small frown on her face.

"I do hope that this does not repeat itself again." Hiashi said towards Kankuro with anger in his voice. Kankuro nodded slowly while trying to avoid his intense gaze. "Now, let's go onto our next destination."

**KANKHINA**

"So…what did your Dad say?" Kankuro asked slowly as he drove Hinata and him to Yamanaka Flowers. Hinata has been so quiet since the whole thing back there, well quieter than she usually is. But that fact did not stop him from worrying about her.

"H-He um….said that I can't go over to your apartment until the wedding…" Kankuro nearly ran a red light as he heard those words. _'But I like you staying over….' _

"What, that sucks!" Hinata blushed and nodded.

"I-I know but…I can't really do anything about it." Hinata sighed. She was more upset with Neji than her Father, being that Neji was the one that told him. Why would Neji do something like that? She couldn't count the many times that she covered for him when he was staying over Tenten's for the night yet he couldn't do that for her? Just thinking about it made Hinata even more upset with her cousin. Kankuro notice this mood change in her mood and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Hinata, I mean….we only have a few months and-."

"I-It's not just that…I constantly cover for him when he does this kind of s-stuff but….why couldn't he do the same for me?" Hinata wanted to cry. Not out of sadness but anger. Her cousin was being completely unfair and she hated it. It was always different with her. She hated that everyone kept thinking that she's too pure and child like to have do anything. Just because she was not as experienced in certain things doesn't mean that she doesn't have those kinds of thoughts. Just because she's nice doesn't mean that she can't protect herself, she thought that at least Neji would understand that.

Kankuro watched her face different emotions until finally a thought came to him. This thought put everything together, but hurt him slightly. "You know Hinata…I think I see why he did what he did." Kankuro finally spoke. "I don't think it was because he didn't trust you, I think…that it was probably because he didn't trust me." Hinata blushed and looked down. "I mean I'm not the nicest guy when it comes to women, and he kinda looks like that the guy that wouldn't you know, trust men around you. So maybe he was just scared that I would do something that you particularly wouldn't want." Kankuro hated siding with that asshole but He could see what brought him to do what he did. He really wished that his past would stop trying to ruin his life. He just wished that he could erase all the….all the things that he had done that could ruin his relationship with his wife.

"I um…." Hinata sighed. He did have a point there. But she still wished that Neji would believe that she could handle herself. "…but I'm still mad at him." Kankuro chuckled.

"I don't expect you to not be, but just at least see it through his eyes." Hinata nodded slowly.

"Fine…" She pouted. Kankuro gently cupped her cheek with his hand and turned her face to him. Hinata blushed as he moved his lips closer to hers and gently placed a small kiss.

"You know how hot you are when you're angry." He chuckled at her. Hinata blushed and looked away. "Now we better get going before we get in more trouble." Hinata turned to him and giggled.

"I guess you're right." Hinata said softly.

**KANKHINA**

"Hey Hinata and Tenten!" Hinata smiled and watched her hyper friend running up to them. Hinata had to admit she was very jealous of her friend's fashion sense. She wore a bright blue tank top with black form fitting jacket and black jeans and heels. The blonde stopped seeing Hiashi and bowed quickly. "Hello Mr. Hyuga." She said with more respect than Kankuro ever thought that someone like her could ever give.

"Hello Ino." Hiashi nodded in her direction. "Is your Father here yet?" Ino smiled up at him with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Yes but He's a little tired after yesterday." Hiashi cleared his throat and looked away. "I'll go get him for you." She turned on her heel and ran into the back of the large flower shop. Hinata loved coming to this place, the beautiful bright flowers that surrounded them, and the amazing fresh smell that rushes to your face every time you walk in was just so inviting to her, she loved it.

"Remember when Mother used to take us here…" Hinata said in a dream like way. Hiashi nodded slowly with a solemn look in his eyes. His wife loved flowers, something that was passed down to Hinata. She would always bring Hinata, Neji and Hanabi with her to get more flowers for her garden, mostly seeds. It was sort of how Hinata fond of flowers. Hiashi smiled down at his daughter who was now turning more and more into his late wife. He truly did miss her, especially during these crucial times. Sometimes he just wished at the could open his eyes and she would be right there standing in front of him with that small smile she always held and tell him how he needs to loosen up like she used to say.

Eventually they all saw Inoichi slowly walk out of the back with his hand on his head. "What's going on?"

The wedding planner cleared her throat. "Um, we're here about the wedding." Inoichi stared at her for a moment before realization came to him.

"Oh yeah Hinata's wedding!" He chuckled. "Well come on back and we'll discuss everything." They all nodded and followed the man to the back of the store, leading into another section but with more of an office theme than what it appears outside. Inoichi walked behind his large desk and motioned for everyone to sit down in front of him. "So…little Hinata is getting married?" He smiled at Hinata, who responded with a small blush and smile. "Man I thought that I would have at least a few more years until this but what are you gonna do." Inoichi smiled. Ino walked to stand behind her father and grinned.

"So excited for the wedding! I can't wait!" She clapped excitedly.

"I am very anxious too." Hinata giggled, was surprised though by the feeling of Kankuro's large hand wrapping around her own.

"Me too…." Hinata looked at him and blushed before nodding. Hiashi saw this and frowned. _'I don't like this….' _ He did not for the life of him trust Kankuro one bit. He did not trust his father and there was no way he was going to roll out that the apple fell pretty damn close to the tree. That smile, those eyes….all so similar to _that _man. Everything about him just reminds him of his father. The way he would smirk at Hinata, the way he grinned into her ear, everything about him reminded him of the man that did not just threaten his life but the life of his own daughters. It was that man's fault that he had to do something that he regrets to this day, it was his fault that….he had to give up his precious daughter. Hiashi's frown deepened as he saw the blush grow on his daughter's face. No….he couldn't let her fall into this man's charm, she couldn't possibly be…

"Hiashi…?" Hiashi looked up to see his friend giving him a sympathetic look. Inoichi knew what was going through the Hyuga's mind and to tell you the truth he was thinking almost the same thing. He has heard many rumors of this boy and his little adventures, some that mirror that of his own father, so to see Hinata who he had thought of as an niece of some sort blushing and smiling as if this marriage was out of love brought a bitter feeling in his heart. Sure he played the happy friend who gave advice about floral arrangements and asked on what flowers that would like but inside he was fuming at the Sabaku. Or at least he was until…..until he saw something that confused him to no end.

After they had got through all the technical stuff about the flower arrangements, Inoichi asked if he and Hinata and her fiancé could move around the store to see what flowers Hinata would like at her wedding. It was simple procedure that Inoichi had gone through with many people before. He had at first thought that this would be emotionless due to the fact that Hinata and Kankuro were not marrying for love but…During their searching for the right flowers for her walk down the aisle with, he….he saw a look in Kankuro's eyes as he stood beside Hinata. It was a look that he had never seen in the boy's father before, a look he never thought a Sabaku could possess. What he saw in Kankuro's eyes was…love….Not lust or disinterest…but a gentle love. This was confusing him to no end. How could a Sabaku have such a gentle yet strong feeling in his eyes? How could he…how could feel this way about Hinata in such a short period of time?

I really like these white flowers." Hinata spoke, shaking Inoichi out of his thoughts. Inoichi walked over and looked down at the white flowers that she mentioning.

"Those are white roses.' Hinata looked up at him and smiled. "Would you like those as your bouquet?" Hinata blushed and stared at the flowers for a moment before nodding. "Great!" He chuckled. "That now out of the way." He motioned for Hinata and Kankuro to follow him. "Now I'm thinking about yellow and white flowers to match your whole gold and white theme." Hinata and Kankuro nodded. "This is gonna be a big order though….but since I'm friends with your father, I'll give you guys a little discount." He opened the door for them and looked to see Hiashi and the other's chatting amongst them.

"So, have you accomplished what you needed?" Hiashi asked.

"Basically, now I just have to set up the orders, have them all sent here so that Ino and I can start setting everything up." Ino frowned at her father for a moment before looking over at Hinata then smiled.

"I guess I have no choice." Ino giggled. Tenten smiled at Ino then turned to Hinata.

"Did you pick out what your bouquet is going to be?" Tenten asked her shy friend.

Hinata smiled. "Yes, I decided to go with white roses." Tenten chuckled.

"Of course you of all people would pick those." Tenten teased. "But I guess they fit you." Tenten stopped and looked to see Kankuro and Hinata giving each other small glances and their hands touching each other. She couldn't help but be a little bit nervous about how comfortable He and Hinata were becoming. She did not trust Kankuro no matter what he says or does so seeing him becoming so close to Hinata was defiantly bothering her. She can tell just from the look in Hinata's eyes, that she was in fact starting to fall more and more in love with Kankuro and with Kankuro's past…there was a likely chance that he would in fact hurt her….and ever since that whole Naruto ordeal….She shook her head. She could not stand to see that hurt look in her eyes again. So call her overprotective if you want but Tenten was never going to let her guard down around Kankuro.

"So, now that we've finished with that, we have a large schedule today." Hinata sighed before standing up, she really wanted to spend more time with her friends but unfortunately she does in fact have more things to do today so she would guess that she would have to suck things up and continue on. Kankuro stood up with her with Tenten and everyone else following suite. Yes this was defiantly going to be a long and tiring day.

**KANKHINA**

Shikamaru grumbled more curses as dialed a number that he never thought he would call again but unfortunately desperate times call for desperate measures. He hoped that this day would never come, that he could live his life without going back to the past….But unfortunately his past caught up with him and now he has to confront it or risk losing Ino forever.

"_Hello?" _ He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Hey Temari…it's me…" He heard something break through the phone and he was starting to feel a small amount of panic. "Is everything-?"

"_What the hell do you want?" _ He heard her say through clenched teeth. She never thought that she would hear his voice through her phone again.

"I want to talk to you about….what happened…"

"_Oh you mean you fucking me than rushing out the next morning?! Yeah let's talk about that!" _She shouted. God she felt like some whore that day. He just….he just used her than ran out the next day as if nothing happened, as if he didn't care. How dare he decided to call her now of all times!

"Yeah…about that….I wasn't completely honest that day." He scratched the back of his head with a frustrated look on his face. He hated to do this but if he wanted to keep his relationship with Ino on good terms, he had to clear the air with Temari.

"_Don't tell me…you weren't necessarily single?" _ She growled. Shikamaru felt like complete dirt for what he did. Now just to Ino but to Temari as well. Sure he did not have serious feelings for her but no girl deserves to be treated in such a way. He was just…so angry that day, so full of rage that he's judgment was fogged and he wasn't thinking clearly. _"Wait…was that blonde….oh my god…God I feel like a fucking idiot! How could you do that to me?! How could you do that to her?!" _ She screamed through the phone.

She was so full of rage that she almost broke the broom that she held in her hand. How could he be such an ass and do this to her and to the blonde? All this time…she thought that she was just a booty call to him, just a spur of the moment but now she knew….she was worse than that. She was the other woman. She could break up a whole relationship because of what she and the Nara did…..She never felt so dirty before.

Shikamaru heard the pain in her voice and bit his lip. "Listen…I was mad. Ino and I had a serious fight and I just wanted to get back at her for something she didn't do and…." Shikamaru stopped and felt his cheeks starting to become wet. Was he….was he crying? He touched the bottom of his eye and gasped seeing his fingers wet. He couldn't believe that he did such a thing to Ino, someone who has done nothing of the sort to him ever….how could he do that…how could he… "I-I thought that s-she was….I thought that she was cheating on me so I wanted to get back at her but when I came back from Suna…I found out that she was just….just creating a surprise birthday party for me. A fucking surprise birthday party! I know what I did was stupid and wrong and….but I was…" He shouted. The disgust, the hate…the pain that he felt as he walked into that room seeing everyone smiling toward him and Ino in the center, actually apologizing….He wanted to fall to his knees, confess his sin and beg for her forgiveness but something in him just made him keep his mouth shut. But now that Temari was back, he feared that Ino would eventually find out about that night and…. "Please Temari….please don't say anything to Ino…I-I…I love her…."

Temari gasped and looked down at the broken glass on the floor. What was she to do? Was she to stay in the dark and not utter a word to Ino or….was she to keep her mouth shut. It would be better however if this whole matter would be keep under the radar. She did not harbor feelings for him and he did not harbor feelings for her. That night meant nothing to neither of them, if only to never drink as much as they did that night. _"Fine…I won't mention any of this to Ino but you have to seriously never do anything like this again or so help me." _

Shikamaru let a small smile grow on her face. "Thank you so much Temari, thank you." Temari rolled her eyes and sighed.

"_Let's…just leave whatever happened between us behind. I seriously don't need my boyfriend hearing about this." _ Shikamaru raised an eye brow.

"You were in a relationship-."

"_No! We meant way after that whole night." _Temari wished that the Nara was in front of her so that she could pound his face in her assuming that she would do such a thing. _"Listen I have to go so talk to you later." _ Shikamaru nodded and said his goodbyes before hanging up. He felt like a large weight had just been lifting off of his shoulders. He was glad that at least Temari was somewhat on his side and wouldn't tell Ino of the night but he couldn't help but feel guilt start to build in his heart. He knew that this guilt would not go away until he finally told her of what he did but…he just couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt her in such a way. What he needed to do was show Ino that he cared. He was being too lazy, lazier than he usually is, and he needed to fix that. He needed to show Ino that he was in this relationship just as much as she was.

**KANKHINA**

"Oh my God!" Kankuro fell into his car with Hinata seated next to him. "I'm so tired!" He complained. They had been going from one place to the other and he was starting to feel the pressure of the day coming. All he wanted to do was take Hinata, go up in his room and take a long nap. But thanks to the new rules made by Hiashi, that was now out of the question. Hinata was just if not more tired than him. From talking, walking, sitting through boring meetings about basically everything, Hinata was about ready to pass out. This was defiantly not something that a girl her age should be doing. A girl her age should be with her friends, chatting, gossiping or anything that normal teenagers did but then again she was no longer a normal teenager…Kankuro noticed Hinata's tired fast and rolled over so that he was now facing her. "Hinata…."

Hinata turned to face her fiancé. "I know…I'm just as tired as you…" She giggled.

'Man and we still have to go to that stupid couple counseling tomorrow." Kankuro was starting to feel older than he should, something that he blamed his Father for.

"I know….but it's worth it I guess." Hinata tried to sound positive.

"I guess…." He looked up at her. "…God you're beautiful…"

Hinata's face quickly changed its shade. "I-I…um…" Hinata was so caught off by his words. She had no idea what to do. She was never complimented on the spot like this. Usually it's from her friends and the words are not beautiful or hot but cute and adorable. Even the boys that she had dated only called her cute but never beautiful. "….You really think that I'm beautiful…?"

Kankuro gave her a smile. "Of course I do. You're the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen." He moved close and planted a small kiss. "I really wish that I didn't have to take you home."

Hinata nodded. "But we always have tomorrow." Kankuro sighed.

"I guess you're right about that…." He turned back to face the wheel in front of him. "But after that whole counseling thing, I want to spend the day together, okay?" Hinata giggled and nodded. He gave her another smile before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the busy street. Yes, Tomorrow…another day for Kankuro to spend with his future wife…another day to make up for his sin.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah I know it seemed a bit much but I really wanted to get this chapter out. Its weird writing a whole story that is in modern times and not Ninja. What if all this driving here and clothes and technology hahaha no wonder most of my stories aren't modern! Anyways, I hope that you all liked and would stay for the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a Review or whatever; I can really use the feedback. Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey ya'll so here go! Now I know it's been a while but I can assure that I was doing heavy research about weddings! Ugh I didn't know that there was so much that goes into a wedding I mean I knew there was a lot but geez! Hahahaha being that I've never been married, I just graduated high school a year ago damn it, I have no idea about anything buuuttt I'm trying (Google and Wikipedia are beautiful places) for example: I had no idea that Fiancée was for girls and Fiancé is for guys but I'm dragging on…**

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Hinata sighed as she threw another shirt into increasing pile of clothes while she stood in front of a mirror. Why is it so hard to find the right outfit?! She spent practically the whole morning trying to find the perfect outfit for today yet she for the love of everything could not find anything suitable. She did not even know why she was going through this in the first place; it was just a therapy session that she had to take with Kankuro in order for them to be married. But something about Kankuro made her want to look her best. She didn't want to be nothing but perfect for him, which is weird due to their very rocky relationship. Everything was just happening so fast. They meet, he….well she didn't want to mention it, she tries to forgive him, she stays over his house, they…..Hinata blushed at the thought of what happened that day, and now she's trying to look decent for him. _'Maybe I am too forgiving…..' _ She sighed. Hinata sat down on her bed and threw herself down. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be this excited to be seeing this man that she had met not too long ago yet she couldn't help the smile growing on her face. She jumped though as she heard a knock coming from her door.

"Come in." She said with a happy tone. But she quickly frowned seeing Neji walking in.

"Lady Hinata….."

"Neji…." Neji sighed seeing that Hinata was still heavily upset with him. It was strange though hearing his name rather than the childish nickname that she gave to him long ago. It's strange how he had first thought of the name as ridiculous and childish but now he would give anything just to hear her call him it.

"Hinata….." Neji stopped and cleared his throat. "I-I am….sorry about what I did…" Hinata looked up at him. "I was…out of line when I told your father…I should have trusted you…" Neji hasn't apologized to her since that whole therapy session that they had long ago. He had hoped that it would have been the last time that he would have to but apparently he still has much to learn when it came to his cousin. "Though I still believe that he shouldn't be trusted due to his record of…well you know. I will respect your judgment." Hinata felt a smile grow on her face.

"Thank you Big brother." Neji felt his heart melt as he heard that name once more. "I forgive you." Neji sighed before scanning the once clean room, only to see nothing but clothes scattered across the floor.

"Lady Hinata?" Neji cleared his throat again. "Why is your entire closest on the floor?" Hinata blushed and looked down.

"I-I um….was trying to find a nice outfit to wear…" Neji glanced at her with a confused look.

"For what purpose?" He stopped ant thought for a moment. _'Of course….him…' _ Neji had no idea why she was putting so much effort into finding something to wear for _that _man. "Lady Hinata I really don't think that all this is necessary, especially for someone like him."

Hinata frowned. "Why do you insist on speaking about him like that?"

"Don't tell me you don't know." Hinata's expression alone was proof enough that she was completely clueless of Kankuro's reputation.

"I don't know what?" Hinata was serious confused. Now Hinata knew why Tenten had no trust for the man that she was to marry but being that she has not told Neji of that night, and has no plans of ever doing such a thing, and she knew Tenten would never tell Neji without Hinata's consent. Neji had no right to be so cold towards Kankuro. Yet why does he treat him like he had murder someone? What was so bad about Kankuro that would make Neji so protective? Then again…Neji was never too keen on any boy being around her. Even Kiba was at one point under his radar, though not anymore due to his relationship with Naruto. She had thought that maybe he was just being his usual self yet….what was it that she didn't know? Was Kankuro hiding something? Was he hiding something that Neji had eventually discovered…something that caused Neji to have zero trust in him?

Neji simply stared at Hinata before grabbing his phone. A few minutes of silence fell on them before Neji passed his phone over to Hinata. She stared at the screen for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face, until pure shock felled her eyes.

"W-What….?"

**KANKHINA**

"Shut up I know I'll pick up some milk on the way." Kankuro rolled his eyes as his sister continued to give him a list of things to buy at the store after Hinata and his counseling session. She's been doing nothing but listing random items to him and he was starting to get slightly annoyed. He looked up and smiled seeing Hinata walking up to him in a simple lavender spaghetti strapped shirt with blue skinny jeans and lavender boots. _'Man she's so hot….' _ "Hey Temari I have to go." He quickly hung up and walked over to Hinata.

"Hey Babe!" He was expecting a kiss but instead received that cold shoulder. _'The fuck?!' _ He turned around and saw her quickly getting into his car, not even gracing him with a look on at least gratitude. Kankuro jumped in the driver's seat while giving her a confused expression. "Hey Hinata what's wrong?" He said. It was way too early for him to have done something wrong yet she was acting like she just caught him with another woman, something he knew from experience. "Hinata-."

"C-Can we go now?" She said without looking at him. Kankuro shivered at the hidden anger in her voice. He slowly shook his head and started to drive out of her parkway and into the street.

It's been a few minutes and the silence was slowly starting to drive him insane. He had never seen her pissed at him before. Scared, yes, aroused, yeah, but pissed was an emotion that he never even considered thinking about when it came to Hinata. Usually when a woman was pissed at him he would brush it off and go on his marry way, but Hinata was different. He cared about her feelings. He wanted to make sure that she was always smiling, at least to him. But seeing her with this look, this anger, was really frightening. "Hey Hinata…did I do something?"

"…." She refused to respond.

"Come on Hinata, you don't wanna go into this thing pissed at me. Dude isn't going to let us get hitched."

"Wouldn't you be happy about that…." She muttered.

"What the fuck is that about?" He was starting to get pissed himself. "What the fuck do you mean-."

"It doesn't matter just leave me a-alone." She crossed her arms and continued to stare out the window.

"What the fuck do you mean leave you alone? I'm not going to fucking leave you alone until you tell me what your problem is!" Kankuro had never thought he'd be this pissed about a girl not saying what's on her mind.

"It doesn't mat-."

"It fucking does matter!" He nearly shouted. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "….I don't like seeing you mad okay…." He muttered. He glanced and saw Hinata staring at him before turning back to face the window. He sighed before shutting his mouth. He was sure that whatever was bothering her was going to come out eventually, though he wished that it would come out now so that this damn silence could end.

**KANKHINA**

"Damn it Naruto will you quick hogging the chips?!" Kiba growled while pulling the bright red bowl which Naruto cradled in his arms.

"You already had some!" Naruto stuck his tongue out and continued to hold the bowl close to him. Kiba loved his boyfriend greatly but he was seriously starting to get annoyed with him.

"Will you two please stop it?!" Tenten shouted loudly. They were seriously starting to give her a head ache. Everyone decided to meet up at Ino's house to wait for Hinata and Kankuro to be done their counseling session so that they could go and do something. In the meantime Naruto and Kiba decided to start annoying people with their constant arguing over food. It wasn't until Ino walked in and skillfully snatch the bowl from the two boys.

"Stop arguing!" Ino grinned before walking over to Shikamaru. She did not know why but all the sudden Shikamaru decided to be more loving and less distant. For example; this morning Shikamaru randomly showed up on her doorstep to take her out to eat for breakfast. During that time he was very intimate, well as intimate as he could be. He held her hand, gave her a kiss on the cheek and even said that he loved her. Ino should be more suspicious of his random behavior but….she was really starting to like this new Shikamaru so holding off the investigation seemed right for now.

"So how long is this session thing supposed to be?" Sasuke asked with a bored look on his face.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't really know. All I know is that it's mandatory or something."

"I hope Hinata's ready to hear some crazy shit, from what I hear Kankuro has one hell of a past." Naruto chuckled but truthfully he was worried about his friend. It took the effort of Kiba, Sasuke and Choji combined to control his outburst when he read about Kankuro's life in Suna. To think that a guy like him is to marry someone like Hinata, it pisses him off. He was defiantly going to talk with her sometime before this wedding thing happens.

"Yeah, I've read more about him online and nothing good has come up." Ino sighed.

"I don't think we need to worry too much." Sakura smiled. "Hinata is more than capable to handle things herself."

"Yeah but I mean this guy is bad news, and from what I heard from my Dad, his Dad wasn't that great either." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah my Dad told me a little bit about Kankuro's dad too." Ino sighed. "And he was defiantly no one to look up to."

"Even my Parents are worried for Hinata…" Sasuke muttered.

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms. "You guys make it seem like Hinata is some frail little girl." Tenten nodded.

"Sakura has a point. Hinata is not a little girl thus she can take care of herself." Tenten was just as worried as them but she also knew that Hinata was not as much of a push over as they want to believe.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we can't still be worried for her." Kiba placed his hands behind his head. He glanced around with a confused look. "Hey where's Sai and Rock Lee?" Kiba noticed that everyone was their except for Sai and Lee.

"Oh well they're helping my Father with organizing all the flowers for the wedding." Kiba nodded, remembering that both Sai and Lee now actually work for the flower shop.

"Then why aren't you there?" Ino grinned at this question.

"Sometimes it's good to be the boss's daughter." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well they better get here before Hinata and her Fiancé pop in cuz I ain't waiting for them." Naruto grinned.

**KANKHINA**

Kankuro sighed as he sat next to Hinata. She has said absolutely nothing since he pulled up to the church. He was actually starting to get more worried as time continued on. He felt bad for cursing at her back there but….he was sort of scared to apologize. He really wished that this lady who was supposed to counsel them would hurray up already. Eventually though the door did finally open revealing a tall woman with long curly black hair and dark red eyes. She took a deep breath, dusting off the knee high red dress and smiled at them.

"Sorry for being late but I had an errand to run and-." The woman stopped and stared at Hinata with widened eyes. "H-Hinata…?" Kankuro watched Hinata looked up and saw a huge smile grow on her face.

"Oh my goodness, Kurenai-Sensei!" Hinata quickly stood up and embraced the woman before them. "I can't believe you're our counselor!" Kankuro let a small smile grow on his face. _'At least she's smiling….' _

"I can't believe you're getting married." She giggled. Hinata blushed and nodded before sitting back down. Kurenai glanced at Kankuro before sitting down in front of them. "When I heard this from the pastor I thought he was joking….apparently he wasn't." Hinata continued to blush while Kankuro gave her a small smirk.

"So how are you a counselor here?"

"Well I figured since I got married why not help other couples through this strange time." Hinata nodded slowly, a small frown now replacing her smile. Kurenai noticed this but decided to leave that for the session. She turned to face Kankuro.

"Hello, I'm Kurenai Sarutobi." She placed her hand out in front of her.

"Kankuro Sabaku." He firmly grabbed her hand and shook it. Kurenai sat down and smiled.

"Now…why do you think you need to have counseling before getting married?" They both remained silent, signaling that they do not know. "Well it's sort of preparing you for what's up ahead. I'm here to sort of help make your relationship stronger so that your married life would start off smoother. This is a way for you to open up about anything that might be on your mind. Whether its future plans of residence, children or even who sleeps on what side of the bed. Too many couples end up falling apart due to them not knowing who they were actually marrying; I should know….My parents ended up with a nasty divorce after only ten years together." She sighed. She remembered that time, having to spend nights hearing nothing but arguing, watching with envy at the other children's families…so much pain in both her mother and father's faces. She couldn't let another couple go through that. "But now if you'll be able to see each other's differences early on and prepare for life together." She gave them a smile. "Now, first things…" She turned to Hinata. "…are you excited?"

Hinata looked down at her feet before nodded. "I-I'm really…excited…" Kankuro knew that Hinata was not telling the truth. She was hiding something and apparently Kurenai knew this as well.

"Are you really?" Kurenai lead back in her chair. "How about you Kankuro?"

"Yeah I'm pretty excited." Kankuro grinned. He truthfully was very excited to have Hinata as his wife. To wake up to her every morning….be able to hear her soft voice everyday…Kankuro was more than excited for their wedding day…and night.

"I can see that." Kurenai smiled. "But Hinata, why don't you seem as excited?" Kurenai asked.

"I-I am excited it's just…." Hinata stopped.

"Hinata, in order for a marriage to work you have to be able to communicate how you feel. Your partner is not a mind reader; he isn't going to be able to know how you feel or how to help comfort you if you close him off." Kurenai smiled. Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment before turning her head to Kankuro.

"I….I don't know who you are…." She muttered.

"What do you mean Hinata?"

"I…..found out some stuff that you did back in Suna…." Kankuro bit his lip as his heart started to beat harder in his chest. '_How did she….?' _Kankuro growled in his head. _'Those damn tabloid websites….damn it!' _Kankuro didn't want Hinata to find out about his life in Suna yet, he wanted to wait for the right time to tell her of all the mistakes that he had made in the past. He didn't….want her to see him as scum….

"Hinata I…."

"A-And it makes me wonder….Who am I going to marry? The guy that you are now or….the guy that you are in Suna…?" Hinata let small tears come down her eyes. Seeing her like this, with tears rolling down her face, brought him back to that memory of the night he….Kankuro quickly wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled her close to him.

"Hinata….that guy that I was back in Suna is gone…the only person that I'll ever be for now on is this guy right here. I promise…" Hinata wanted to believe him, she truly did, but the memory of those words…..multiple DUIs…..drug possessions….beating up anyone that bothered him….the womanizing….all those arrest….Hinata was scared that if she does marry him and she does get him mad enough that….that he'll…..Hinata bit her lip.

"Kankuro…." Hinata whispered. "Please…don't…." Kurenai watched the couple embracing and sighed.

"Why don't we change the subject for now?" She finally spoke. Kankuro and Hinata slowly broke apart and nodded. Kankuro knew that this conversation was defiantly not over and they there will have to be some serious explaining on the drive to Ino's house but for now he just wanted to sit and talk about something else.

"Now….tell me about future children plans?"

**KANKHINA  
**

"Kiba I'm bored!" Naruto complained. Kiba rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?" Kiba was not going to lie; he was just as bored as Naruto. It's been like a whole hour and yet they still have not heard anything from Hinata or Kankuro. The most they have been doing was watching TV and insulting Naruto, both were losing their fun.

"Kiba be nice to your boyfriend." Sasuke smirked. Kiba stuck his tongue out.

"I am being nice!"

"I beg to differ." Naruto muttered. Kiba turned his gaze to Naruto and frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing…." Naruto yawned. He looked up and saw Kiba standing above him. "What?" Kiba smirked and grabbed his face.

"What did you say?" He said while squeezing his hands on Naruto's cheeks.

"Nothing, nothing!" Naruto started wiggling around as pain started to shoot around his face.

"Why don't I believe you?" Everyone watched with mild amusement at the scene. Tenten jumped feeling her pocket vibrant and pulled out her phone to see Hinata texting that are almost done for the day.

"Hey Hinata just said that she's on her way." Kiba stopped what he was doing and chuckled.

"Finally!" Kiba sat down. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kiba while rubbing his cheeks.

"You abuser!" Kiba ignored his boyfriend and sighed. "And why didn't you guys stop him?!" Everyone chuckled at the blond, who apparently did not get the joke. "Jerks…." He mumbled before walking off and out of the house. Everyone fell quiet, staring at Kiba to go and get Naruto. Kiba sighed and stood up.

"Lazy asses…." He mumbled while walking outside, seeing Naruto sitting on the curve of the side walk. Kiba never had to deal with Naruto being this pissed off at him. "Yo Naruto!" Kiba called out but he ignored him. "Naruto…?" Kiba walked up to the blond. "Geez I didn't think that you'd be this upset."

"…." Kiba sighed.

"Come on Naruto can you at least talk to me-."

"Do I get on your nerves?" Naruto suddenly asked. Kiba was caught off guard by the question for a moment before smiling.

"I mean don't I get on yours?" Naruto was quiet for a moment before sighing.

"I don't it's just…sometimes I feel more like an annoying brother than a…boyfriend…" Naruto muttered.

"Naruto…." Kiba touched his hand. "You know I don't think of you like that…"

"But you always think that everything I say is stupid or something!" Naruto frowned.

Kiba smiled. "I don't think that _everything _you say is stupid."

"It sure feels like it…." Kiba stared into Naruto's eyes and sighed.

"Naruto…I'm sorry okay?" Kiba looked away. "I guess I might have been sending off that vibe but trust me I don't mean it." Naruto gave Kiba a quick glance. "Naruto, you know that I love you don't you?" Naruto stared at Kiba with complete shock in his eyes. "What?"

"It's just…been a while you know…since you said that…" Naruto didn't want to appear girly or anything to Kiba but it did feel nice hearing those words coming out of Kiba's mouth.

"Yeah I guess it has…" Kiba chuckled. "…So um are you still mad at me?" Naruto grinned.

"I don't know; my cheeks really did hurt." Kiba looked down with sad eyes. He didn't want to hurt Naruto, he actually thought he was enjoying it but….he guessed he was wrong.

"I'm sorry…" Kiba said softly.

Naruto smirked. "But maybe a kiss might help." Kiba looked up and returned the smirk before pulled Naruto to him. Naruto chuckled as his lips passionately attacked Kiba's, not holding anything back. Kiba and Naruto fell on the grass in each other's embrace, their lips held together. Kiba chuckled within his mind. He really needed to start saying I love you to Naruto more if this is his reward.

**KANKHINA**

Kankuro's heart was racing as he continued to drive with Hinata beside him. He needed to clear the air about his past and try to have her understand that he was trying to change for her.

"Hinata…..Everything you heard about me…." Hinata prayed that it was a lie. That those articles and tabloids were lies, complete fabrications that people created to spite the innocence of Kankuro. She didn't want them to be…..

"Were true…." Hinata turned away with tears threatening to be released. "I've done some bad things in my 18 years but….I'm trying to change…I promise that I am…."

"All those things…" Hinata whispered.

Kankuro nodded slowly. "But I swear to you that all that is over, all the partying, the drugs, the fights…all that is over." He pulled over near a curve. "So please Hinata…believe me that I won't do anything to hurt you…" Kankuro didn't want to ruin this with Hinata. He loved her…no matter how short of a time they've been together, he knew in his heart that he loved her and that he would do anything for her. But…what was he kidding? Why would someone still want to be with a man with a past such as his, especially if he is only 18?

"Kankuro I…." Hinata paused. "I-I believe you…." Kankuro stared at her for what felt like hours.

"Y-You do…?" He couldn't believe this…she really believes in him….She really believes that he can change….

She nodded slowly. "I…I know that you're trying to change and um…I can't really be mad at you for what you were so…." Hinata gasped as Kankuro pressed his lips onto her while wrapping his arms around her lovingly. Hinata quickly responded with just as much passion. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and pulled the man closer to her. Hinata felt it, the love that he was trying to show her. He was trying to show her how true he was to his promise. That he would change and be a better man, just for her. Kankuro moved his lips to her neck, causing her to moan his name. "K-Kankuro…..s-stop….." Kankuro groaned but pulled away. "I-I still want to wait for our um…wedding night before we um…." Kankuro frowned, remember the conversation that they had a few days ago.

"Yeah but I mean…remember that night when-."

"That was a-a spur of the m-moment….I really want our wedding night to be special and…." Kankuro sighed and nodded. Though he hated that he had to really wait before claiming Hinata as his own, he knew that Hinata was defiantly worth the cold showers.

"Okay fine, so where's Ino's house again?" He pulled away from the curve and continued to drive down the suburb streets. Hinata was about to give him directions until he chuckled. "Never mind I found it."

"But how-?" Hinata blushed seeing Naruto and Kiba making out on Ino's lawn. _'Oh my….' _ Kankuro chuckled before honking his horn, causing the couple to jump up in surprise. Hinata saw the blush on Kiba and Naruto's face and couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"Well look who decided to show up?!" Naruto grinned, trying hard to control his hormones. Kankuro pulled up in her drive way then walked out with a smirk.

"Looks like you were having fun finding a way to pass the time." Naruto immediately blushed and looked down. Hinata was about to open her door when Kankuro quickly ran over and opened it for her.

"T-Thank you Kankuro." Hinata smiled before giving him a small kiss on his cheek, surprising the blond and brunette. Suddenly Naruto felt a protective urge flow through him and his eyes narrowing at Kankuro. Kankuro was far too much in a daze to notice the two boy's glaring at him. Hinata blushed and took his hand. If Kankuro was willing to do whatever it takes to make this relationship work then she needed to start doing the same. She however did not see the looks from both Naruto and Kiba coming. "U-Um…." Hinata blushed.

"Yeah…come on, everyone is waiting." Naruto said then turned to walk with Kiba by his side. Hinata did not know what was wrong with them but she knew that this was not going to be a normal outing.

* * *

**A/N: Woo woooooo hope you guys liked. So I know that I haven't given a great definition of all the things Kankuro has done but all will be explained more as the story progressives. Now here's an issue I'm facing. Should I let this particular fic end with the wedding and then make a sequel oooorrr should I continue after the wedding with this? I know that I'm defiantly continuing this story but I'm debating whether it should be in a separate fic or not. Any suggested would be welcomed, I'm seriously stuck hahaha. Thank you for reading and I hope you come back again :D Till next time!**


End file.
